Saibota
by Fusion-Corsair
Summary: Noob Saibot has a brand new plan to conquer the realms... but his terrifying experiments require a woman to start them up. A collaboration between Fusion-Corsair and Shadowsorel, a massive parody of every single "they get pregnant a month apart" story Bellaswangirl71 has ever written. Rated M for sexual content, violence... the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaithere... Well, recently, the person I originally wrote "Fan Fiction" for gave me her opinion on the story. She liked it! Being good friends now, we decided that simple oneshot parodies cannot adequately explain how poor quality the plot and writing of Bellaswangirl71's Mortal Kombat stories are. That, and in my story at least, no one was pregnant. *rolls eyes* Anyways, even with a poor plotline such as everyone getting pregnant, said author manages to do such a thing in the worst way possible. This story is an attempt to show that even the worst ideas can be done better than how she does it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The demoness known as Kia sat on a rock in the bowels of the Netherrealm. Since her and her sisters' defeat at the hands of Sub-Zero, they had been seemingly furloughed, not having been assigned to anything for quite some time. No one to kill, no packages to deliver... nothing. She was very bored, and in truth, was willing to do almost anything to liven up her bland existence.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was the sound of small rocks falling down a bluff. For a moment, she thought someone was watching her, but quickly dismissed that thought.

Unfortunately, her suspicion was quite correct as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her: one around her waist, the other around her neck. Eying the black coloration of the arm around her, she knew who it was.

"Bi-Han..."

The corrupted visage of the elder Sub-Zero smiled underneath his mask. "So you do remember me. It must be sad, staying out here with nothing to do. Fortunately, I have a plan that requires your... intimate participation."

Kia tilted her head, turning to look at the wraith, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Elaborate..."

Noob began to gently tug on her top, undoing the clasp around her neck. "What would you say if I told you that I wished for you to become my mistress?"

She gave a shy smile. "Tell me more."

The collar around her neck was deftly removed by the former Lin Kuei as he began to peel the fabric away from her chest. "I have a plan to conquer the realms. All of them. A plan so unstoppable that there is no way it can be brought to a standstill. The only thing is... I need a mistress willing to do exactly what I ask."

"And what do you require from me?" She felt warm, flushed even, as the skin concealed under the top was exposed to the hot, rushing air of the Netherrealm.

Noob leaned in behind her, whispering into her ear, telling her something that immediately shocked the demoness to her core.

"I need you to carry my children..."

Kia gasped. "What? Why?"

Quan Chi's servant began to gently tug at her shorts, pulling them down and exposing more of her flesh to the natural environment. "I will tell you why, Kia, but first... finish disrobing."

The assassin gave a nod as she herself finished removing her bottoms. Looking over her nude body, she blushed... It had been many years since she had ever fully disrobed in front of someone as she was doing now. "I... have done as you asked, Noob. Now, tell me your plan."

The wraith himself began to disrobe now, exposing more and more of his black skin. "While Quan Chi's been busy focusing on freeing Shinnok from the Netherrealm, I've been pursuing my own agenda. Through a... willing test subject, I've found that something strange happens when I release myself into a woman."

"What do you mean, Bi-Han?"

"It probably has to do with Quan Chi's sorcery... Regardless, my seed seems to grow inside of women at an amazing rate. It takes merely an Earthrealm hour for their womb to be completely filled with a creature even I've yet to fully understand. It comes out like a massive snake or worm, then changes its shape to a human-like creature, eight feet tall. I call it a Saibota."

Kia was... admittedly intrigued a bit by Noob Saibot's description. "Continue."

"These Saibota are practically impossible to defeat. They can't be killed, and if separated, they merely conjoin back together. The best part, however, is their capability for rapid breeding. Saibotas can throw small, slug-like chunks of themselves at women. The chunks are sticky, practically impossible to remove from their skin. Once they enter a womb, the chunks themselves grow to full Saibota size, becoming their own individual beings. I haven't found out what happens when a Saibota itself releases into a woman, but I believe the effect is far more... powerful."

It seemed almost too good to be true to the demoness, but she still had questions. "Do they hurt to give birth to? Will they defend me when I'm vulnerable? Can they speak? Are they intelligent? How many times do I need to do this?"

Noob finished removing his attire and took a step back, as if each question she asked had physical force behind it. "My test subject never cried out... She merely kept moaning in ecstasy. Unfortunately, I had to dispose of her due to her insanity. Yes, they'll defend you when you're incapable of defending yourself. They can speak, but only if directly brought into a conversation or asked a question. They're indeed intelligent. As for how many times you need to do this... Until you wish to stop. Once a sufficient number of others are infected, your production of Saibota will become fully supplemented, and you may stop."

Kia thought about the offer placed before her. On one hand, she was essentially becoming nothing more than an overglorified breeder of these creatures, but on the other... It was something to do, she would have guards loyal to her, and, in truth, it somewhat excited her.

"I'll do it."

Noob smiled as he stepped forward, caressing Kia in his muscular arms, his lips touching her own. She responded shyly, but wrapped a hand behind his neck as she pressed him closer. She was beginning to feel heat... passion... something she never thought she could feel as a demoness. Her hand ran down to his own ass, and being unsure of what to do, she began to feel the area between his cheeks. With that, he reacted, picking her up rather roughly with his left arm and spreading her legs apart with his free hand. Her right leg was hooked around his waist as he positioned her left around him as well before gently letting go.

With a sudden gasp, Kia felt Noob's ironclad erection enter her as she gave a loud moan. Her hips began to naturally pull her up, nearly taking Bi-Han's cock out of her before they relaxed again, slamming her body back down on him. Noob kept an arm around her to make sure she didn't fly off as she continued to ride him, his free hand running over her perky, well-sized breasts and stimulated areolae. She groaned as he thrusted in time with her own body movements. "Ugh... This feels so good, Noob! I want more!"

The wraith gave a devilish smile as he suddenly bent forward, laying Kia's naked body on the ground and diving in on top of her. His lips latched onto one of the firm mounds of her chest, sucking on and stimulating it as she began to give in to more and more of her passion. "YES, NOOB! FUCK ME!"

Noob could do nothing but oblige as he sped up and increased his force, each successive thrust growing faster, harder... He could feel the entrance to her womb hitting the head of his shaft as her back arched in pleasure. "Are you ready to carry my children, Kia?"

Her voice had died down from one high on passion and desire, having become that of someone who had fully submitted herself to the diabolical demon's plan. "Yes..."

With that, a trigger went off inside Noob's testicles, the black fluid inside them gushing through his cock into her vagina. He pressed the tip of his dick's head into her cervix, causing her to cry out, but ensuring that the inseminating seed could reach his mistress's womb as quickly as possible. With his deed done, he gently turned Kia onto her side, looking at her as he gave the demoness a seven second kiss. "That was your first time?"

She smiled, color coming to her pale cheeks. "Indeed it was... I don't think I can tell you how much I thank you for letting me do this for you. You're giving me a purpose again."

Noob smiled, looking down at her abdomen. Already, it appeared to be somewhat discolored, like a newly formed bruise. "Without you, this plan couldn't be possible, Kia, but now that you're carrying my child, you need to follow my instructions carefully."

She gave him a quick nod, slowly putting her clothes back on. "Just give me the word, Noob."

"Very well... Over the next hour, that creature inside of you's going to grow. I want you to find a place far away from Quan Chi's territory, a place where you can give birth to your child in peace. I can't stay away from Quan Chi for long, unfortunately, so I will have to go, but your Saibota will come to my lair once he has been born and has reimpregnated you. The one bit of advice I can give you is to stay relaxed. Enjoy everything. Don't stress out. We will meet again, I promise."

Kia smiled, giving Noob one last kiss before he traveled through a portal, obviously returning to Quan Chi. She had an hour to kill, knowing of many spots in the Netherrealm where she could stay and perform her duties in peace. Looking down at her slightly discolored abdomen, she smiled, gently placing a hand on the blotchy spot as she began her journey...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that went well... But don't worry. Shadow and I have plenty more levels of fuckeduppedness to add to the story. Until then, let's return to Kia. I'm sure she has a lot going through her mind right now...**

* * *

Her chest heaved, displaying her exhaustion from the mind blowing experience she never thought she could have. Especially not as one of Quan Chi's allies. She knew she was capable of such emotions and sensations. She just never thought she would feel them.

But it didn't matter now. With his touch, she began to realize that she had feelings for the wraith. Earlier on in her life, she would find such thoughts daft and easily dismiss them. Now as a birth-mother of these beings, she grew more attached to this somehow fertile creature, which would cause emotional and sexual dependence on him. But not now. Now he was gone. Also, she wanted to vomit.

How long was one of Earthrealm's hours?

_I will do what he says, for he has once again brought a purpose into my life. Anything he says. Anything from maybe being bound by one of his sashes to-_

Bile rapidly shot out of her mouth and into the hot, molten magma along the ground. The vile stench filled the area, and combined with the already unpleasantly warm Netherrealm air, it overwhelmed Kia's senses, reminding her of his instructions.

She should find a safe place to give birth to the being, and by the way Noob emphasized "Earthrealm's hour," she didn't have much time. The Netherrealm was out of the question, seeing as there was molten magma the being could step on at any moment. Seido wasn't exactly welcoming when it came to demons (or any of Quan Chi's allies, for that matter.) Same for Edenia. And you'd have better luck handling a venomous snake while blindfolded and amputated if you actually tried to safely give birth in Chaosrealm. Earthrealm was full of idiots, anyways.

She immediately scouted for a portal. Any portal. Just as long as it led out of here. And a green, mysterious, swirling, shining object floated in front of her, as if it were gloating. Curious, Kia stuck a hand through the object, disappearing from her sight when it made contact, but able to relish cooler breezes passing by from the other side of the object. The rush confirmed it was Earthrealm, leaving Kia with some uncertainty pounding in her stomach. She realized it wasn't uncertainty, and that she had less time than ever. Walking through was the only option.

"Kia," hissed a voice.

She turned, somewhat hoping to find the source. She gave up after three seconds, fleeing Hell remade her top priority for the moment. The demoness was met with asphalt and cement on her feet, the sounds of people's shoes stepping on said cement, and many, many, many faces of Earthrealm's citizens. One in particular stopped, eying the demoness.

The man in question had brownish-black, long, wavy hair, a mustache and beard, and had a somewhat weary look on his face. He wore a trenchcoat that was tied around him, completely obscuring the rest of his clothing, and freshly stained with coffee. The coffee in question was in a styrofoam cup held in his hand, steam rising from the lid's opening, allowing the sweet, faint smell of caffeine to reach the two.

He stared intently at the demoness. Her facial markings, rather revealing outfit and her large, firm abdomen was what set him off. He quickly turned to look at his coffee with a somewhat puzzled (yet disgusted) expression and flipped the cup upside down, letting its contents spill all over the ground and not giving a damn if it stained their shoes. He dashed away from the demoness, throwing the styrofoam cup in a random direction.

To say she frightened him was a bit of an understatement. The patterns occupying Kia's face would upset almost anyone, and humans considered fully displaying their pregnancy taboo. But if the man had known of what was spawned in her womb...

Kia shook her head and wandered in an indeterminate direction. Her insides jutted at her muscle, prompting a negative reaction. The being grew quicker than she thought, and with every second that passed, it was closer to being birthed. With that, she proceeded to walk and silently seek help birthing this being. She continued until her legs gave in to exhaust and allowed herself to rest by sitting on the nearest bench and watching the sky.

Clouds floated by slowly. The fact that Kia could notice the distance the clouds traveled was a bad sign. It meant-

A pang rapidly coursed through her body, resulting in her feeling more pain than she had ever felt before. Out of instinct, she released a loud, agonizing scream, catching the attention of several people... Including the coffee-spilling, overcoat-donning, strangely-staring man.

She could hear many voices overlapping each other. Deep and high, masculine and feminine, but what perplexed her (aside from the fact that she was about to birth a Saibota) was that of all the panicked voices that reached her hearing, she could not understand one. They spoke in a completely different language. She was starting to doubt she was in Earthrealm, for she thought that all humans could speak the same language, hence why they were allegedly at peace before the most recent tournament.

Allegedly.

She had no idea that Earthrealm's inhabitants were so distant.

Nor did she care... much.

The overcoat man looked at her, and asked her something incoherent in a rushed, frenzied voice. When she didn't respond, figuring she was a [stupid] tourist, he tried again in English.

"You need help?" he asked, a noticeable accent peppering his voice. With that, and the additional commotion, she could barely make out what he was saying. It didn't stop her from responding.

"No!" Kia yelled in response.

His eyes snapped open. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd; she pried herself off. But the way he suddenly grasped her arms while trying to escort her to a nearby hospital was extremely reminiscent of a man sexually assaulting a pregnant woman. Her screams and desperate clinging to a bench with her free hand did not help. If anything, it prompted people to start calling the police.

He still held her hand, not expecting the tables to turn by his hand suddenly being under a vice's grip, obviously under distress. This only increased his motivation.

"Come... with me!" he demanded.

"No! I don't need your- AAAGH- help!"

"You... need it!"

He subtly caused Kia to step back in the direction he wanted, which was not really hard due her constant, yet unbearable, pain and the conveniently placed hospital. He was blissfully unaware of the time constraint of the birthing.

He opened a door to a bleak, white lobby with rows of chairs and a large desk. It reeked of Febreeze, bleach and blood. One familiar scent blended with a couple of foreign scents, all unbearable to the soon-to-be mother. It simultaneously gave off the scent of death and boredom. People read magazines, not caring about Kanye's new baby, or the fact that the mother had been called an ugly cow by Chief Keef and a whore by Tyler, The Creator. Nor did they care about Pitbull voicing a stupid frog in a movie no one really cares about. Nor did they care about the abomination looming inside a creature from Hell that was about to erupt in one of the worst ways possible.

Humans were so ignorant.

He talked to the sedated-looking receptionist, explaining to her about her sudden need for a hospital. At least that's what Kia thought. She still couldn't speak his language.

Funny how Earthrealm's own inhabitants rivaled each other.

As soon as the man turned away from her, she hurried through the door, trying to find the biggest shrub. Which was not easy, due to the weight and additional stress on her legs. But there was one, and she was positive she lost the man.

She was glad she lost the man.

Knowing what was to come of this process, she pulled her shorts down and laid on the ground. She started to force pressure on her abdomen, letting out multiple strained yells while gripping onto a branch, nearly squeezing splinters in her hands. But the pain suddenly stopped. Instead of a solid being forced out of her, a black, disphoric discharge was ejected, sending chills up her spine as it exited her birth canal. As soon as the ordeal had passed, she was met with a black puddle vaguely resembling tar. She felt more nauseous than she ever had in her whole life.

But the tar-like substance slowly rose, forming a figure similar to a man. A pitch-black one at that. Pitch-black, eight feet tall, and two shining white eyes that stood out of his face and stared into your soul. Looking at this... thing... made her proud. She gave life to it. It is capable of mass destruction and conquering many realms... and she was proud. It was as if it were her own flesh and blood.

Now she had to fuck it.

What?

Be impregnated by her own son (in a way)? Now that the concept came up, hearing it was easier to bear. But now... Now it seemed outrageous, wild, ludicrous...

Wrong.

But it no longer mattered.

She was in the midst of removing her top when the being threw an icky, gooey, slug-like chunk of itself on her midriff. It slithered into her vaginal cavity, oozing through her cervix and residing in her uterus. It was much more passive than she expected her second pregnancy to be. She hated it.

She sat behind the bush, waiting for another one of Earthrealm's hours to pass by, ready to repeat the entire ordeal.

She did not know that the amount of time in utero was reduced by forty-two minutes.

Nor that the contractions would feel bigger than last time.

Nor that she would scream loud enough for the entire indeterminate city to hear.

Not that blood would be involved. And that she would be faced with a blatantly identical Saibota.

* * *

"Quan Chi, I have completed the assassination of the threat."

No answer.

"Quan Chi?"

Still no answer.

"Damn," he muttered.

Minutes at blankly staring at lava led to him wondering about Kia. How she was. How the being was. He considered checking in on them.

But he won't; it's not who he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seems that Kia is slowly growing more accustomed to her new role in life. But she won't be the only one, will she?**

* * *

She was fortunate... She had found an abandoned building, some sort of living quarters. There she could rest with her newly-born Saibota, as well as prepare for the next birth. The two tar-like humanoid creatures accompanying Kia had not yet made a move to reimpregnate her, perhaps realizing the clandestineness of their mission.

The door of the room she called home for the time being was easily unlocked as she entered. A sparse, poorly-kept room, with a table, a mirror, and a bed that had evidently seen better days. A soft smile came to her black lips as she considered what to do next, looking at the older of her two offspring.

She had carried him inside of her. His existence was solely tied to her. Without her, he would be nothing more than a dead mass of Noob Saibot's blackened seed. Instead, he had been allowed to take root inside of his mother, to grow into a monster Earthrealm would be powerless to stop. She had borne his brother with a fragment of himself he placed into her nurturing womb, and now, it was time to go again.

She gave a soft moan as the Saibota reached beside her, placing its gooey hands onto her shoulders. She looked into its eyes, like small silvery pools of energy that perfectly complemented its amorphous and blackened body. Placing her cheek to its own, she whispered into what she assumed was the ear of the creature.

"I know your thoughts, my child..." She placed an arm on its shoulder. "You want only to produce more of your kind, don't you?"

The creature nodded, suddenly opening its previously goo-covered mouth. "Yes..."

Kia shrugged back for a moment before remembering that yes, Saibota could respond to direct questions and the beginnings of a conversation.

"I'm sorry that there are no other women who can carry your children right now..." She frowned, feeling a degree of what she assumed was sadness from her child. "...but until we find another willing to carry your seed, I will always remain available for you."

Her mind was spinning at what she had just said. Regardless of whether or not they were true demons, or mere abominations, they were her children. It seemed... warped, in a way, to lie with them. "Do you have a problem making love to the one who bore you?"

The Saibota gave a simple reply. "No. You are a beautiful woman, mother, and regardless of you being the one who bore me, I intend for you to carry my children."

With that, Kia's child began to gently peel away the minimal fabric covering her chest, like his father had done. She herself worked on removing her bottoms, a process taking so little time that the two of them were finished in mere minutes. A gleam came to the demoness's eyes as she decided to be the dominant one this time.

Pressing her eldest son onto the bed that barely supported his body, she leaned on top of him, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He was very fluid, inside and out, and the smoothness of it tantalized her as she slowly let herself onto his erection. It was large, much larger than Noob's, definitely bigger than an average human's... and it felt right while it was inside her.

Then it thrusted. Kia screamed in pleasure as she began to ride the enormous pornstar-sized dick inside her, moaning in ecstasy as the Saibota thrusted in every time she went down.

Her eyes began to roll back into their sockets from the pleasure, but they quickly focused on the other Saibota she had pushed out. He was so lonely, so... not getting any action. Motioning to the Saibota who was thrusting into her, she stood up, the elder child reshaping himself so that he could continue thrusting as she moved over to her younger son.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you... but I know a way to make it up." Getting on her hands and knees, taking it doggy style from the older abomination, she thrusted her mouth onto the younger's slightly smaller manhood, taking it in both holes at the same time while giving moans that could be heard throughout the apartment.

* * *

He knew she was here. The sounds of pleasure permeated throughout the building. He was only a floor or two away as he traveled up the decaying concrete staircase. Opening the fire escape door, he immediately caught the sound of an enormous level of desire near the room at the end of the hall. Sliding forward, he opened the unlocked door and smiled at the sight in front of him.

There she was, his gorgeous mistress, bent forward and resting on her arms and knees. Behind her and in front of her were Saibota, both inserted into her vagina and mouth respectively. He could tell from the way her throat muscles were tightening that she was swallowing the seed of the younger one as the older released inside her. He was curious as to what was going on to Kia, and moved closer, but the Saibota blocked him... until they recognized that he was like them. He was their father.

He was the father of them all.

* * *

Changes were going on inside of Kia's body. Now that she had carried two Saibota creatures to term, they knew what they needed to do in order to make their mother more comfortable, more capable, more...

More willing.

As the seed of the older child poured into the womb of the demoness, it began to coat the inside of her reproductive system with a thin layer of itself. Her g-spot, her birth canal, her cervix... Even the inside of her womb was coated with the stuff, like a balloon had formed inside it, a womb within a womb. It had done so to allow births to proceed more smoothly, also allowing for her direct control over the opening and closing of her cervix, as well as her contractions. It was a woman's dream: to choose how fast or slow the child would be born, or when and if it would be born at all.

With the eldest out of his mother, the only indication that something had happened to her was that her entire vagina, lips, insides and all, had turned black, the same color of her lips. This was not the only difference, however...

Swallowing the seed of her younger son, some of the droplets of Saibota seed sank slowly into her body. They began to change small aspects of her nervous system, ordering her body to never feel pain during childbirth, only pleasure. The droplets began to turn her mating instincts on, but solely for Saibota... she was in heat all the time, ready to carry more children whenever she wished. Lastly, they gave suggestions, wantings, cravings for the Saibota to continue using her as a vessel: her as their ship, and them as the crew, tucked safely inside...

* * *

"Hello, Kia."

She looked up at her man, smiling with a twinkle in her eye as she embraced him. "Oh, Bi-Han..." She gave a whisper to his ear. "Thank you..."

The wraith leaned back, smiling as his mistress moaned. Her belly began to visibly swell after only a couple of minutes, but unlike a normal woman who would've screamed like that chick in a horror movie about to get bit by Dracula, she merely smiled and moaned, one hand on her growing tummy and the other rapidly releasing sexual energy by fingering herself. Carefully picking her up, he took his mistress through a portal to Outworld, the two Saibota following them.

"Here, you and your Saibota will be safe..." He carried her and gently dropped her in a surprisingly pleasant forest(pleasant meaning not full of man- or demon-eating trees, of course), taking the Saibota with him. She was fully integrated into the breeding program, and as such, he didn't have to worry about her right now.

* * *

"Quan Chi."

The demon sorcerer turned around, eying the tar-like wraith. "What is it?"

"I have something for you... Something you can use against the Forces of Light."

His pale forehead scrunched up. "What is it?"

Noob placed a black ball in his hand. "Place this somewhere in the Special Forces command center. Do that, and I promise you that your enemies will begin to shatter amongst themselves."

With that, the sorcerer dismissed his ally, placing the ball into a pocket on his person before leaving to give even more idle threats to Earthrealm.

But these threats weren't so idle after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**SS/N: Damn writer's block...**

"Second Lieutenant Wheatley here, ma'am," one said to Sonya Blade, whose brow was wrinkled and lightly peppered in sweat, and whose elbows were resting on a rather old, ebony wood desk that squeaked a little, propped up and allowing her head to rest on her hands. Her face indicated exhaustion and frustration, her muscles obviously tensing, even more prominent under the near absolute darkness of an office save for a small electric lamp. "Now, what-"

"Gimme some lemonade, won't you?"

"Ma'am, is that-" he cut himself off and turned the sentence at the last moment, "all?"

"No."

Placing the glass bottle on the desk, he pulled over a chair in hopes of at least having a small, lighthearted, meaningless conversation. But knowing the woman, he would either expect Sonya to drone on and on about Kano or simply not have a conversation at all. He wasn't exactly the closest friend to her, being just a recent(ish) addition to the Special Forces. He was, however, quite amicable by Special Forces' standards.

"What's bothering you?"

"Kano," she irritatedly replied. _Ugh, here we go again._ "I was so close to finally catching him after nine months of tracking him down nonstop." She pressed her thumb and index finger together, allowing no space in between. "_This. Close._ As soon as I find a perfect opportunity to strike, it turns out I gotta do it early in the morning, and I have to consider time differences and the Coriolis Effect. And then I arrive at this goddamn area in Australia only to find out that the tracking device I've gotten on him was attached to a fucking pelican. And at least a month's worth of notes and data transferred down the drain. Never gonna get _that_ back."

"That sucks," came the lieutenant's standard reply.

"'Sucks' doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. I've been after this bastard for years and he still isn't even behind bars yet. Sometimes I just want to take that laser eye- I don't care how dangerous it is- and shove it up his ass!"

"Hence that dartboard, ma'am?"

Sonya looked up at her dartboard. It was circular, like most dartboards, with numbers surrounding it, with the fabric covering it black and red, the colors' alternating reminiscent of a checkerboard, and it was also exceptionally worn out, holes being one of the most noticeable features on the board, following the darts ambushing the board and an old picture of Kano that Sonya had more-or-less proudly attached. A recent photo of Amanda Bynes was also hung there as a joke, the one to do this being left anonymous. Sonya had actually admitted to finding this the tiniest bit clever, confirmed with a small chuckle the day it had been hung.

"May I speak freely, ma'am?"

Sonya nodded, not even facing the man. "Sure. No one's stopping you."

"You know what you need?" Sonya turned to look at him. "You need to just shut up and forget about Kano."

"What?! Are actually suggesting that I give up all that I've worked for?"

"You know, just for a little bit, just to get you to relax-"

"'Relax'? Are you crazy?"

"No! But keep in mind that most here aren't exactly moved by your constant moping about how Kano keeps on ruining you life with every passing day." He then said in a high-pitched voice, "Kano! _Kano_! I can't fucking get on with my fucking life because of Kano!"

Sonya replied immediately with a quick, backhanded slap across the face that could be heard within a 20-foot radius.

"You're awfully stressed," he stated dully, seemingly unharmed by the attack, both physically and emotionally.

Sonya was noticeably calmer after that statement, probably let down on the fact that she hadn't really hurt the man. She followed up with, "That might be a bit of an understatement." She sighed, finally taking notice of the cool, water-coated bottle. "Where'd you get the lemonade, anyways?"

"This may come off as a bit of a surprise to you, but you have a mini-fridge in this room."

"So you're mooching off my lemonade?" she jokingly asked.

"Mooching? I haven't even gotten a sip out of that, and you're accusing me of mooching!"

"Yeah, you mooch," she replied. She opened a desk drawer and produced two small styrofoam cups, which were then placed in front of the two. Then, the bottle of lemonade was opened by the woman, its contents poured out into the two cups.

"Yeah, I'm a mooch," he said. "My apparent _frugality_ aside, you really do need a break."

Sonya's fingers rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I guess you're right. Jax's been saying that for years-"

"Yet when _I_ tell you, you finally listen?"

"Kid, you're not that special," she laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I was wondering if-"

"If what?"

"If you could possibly, er, you know..."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me to my sister's book club this Saturday?"

Sonya was slightly disappointed. There was a small part of her that had actually hoped for him to ask her out on a date of sorts, with the possibility of her accepting. Or the just-as-likely possibility of him being beat senseless. But he didn't, so all she could respond with was:

"Wait. You go to book clubs?"

"Have to," he replied. "Lots of women discussing books that are mostly about romance and eating cookies while sipping Earl Grey. Yes, quite an exciting while."

"You get bored there, don't you?"

"Imagine having to hear about how dreamy Christian Grey is for at least an hour. Not exactly my idea of a good time."

"So why do you want me to come with you?"

"So I'd at least have someone to talk to there."

"Why didn't you ask someone else? You know, like Jax or Ken-"

The way his lips were pursed had told her that he, in fact, had asked Jax and Kenshi. "Even Gemini turned me down," he lamented. "And you need it!"

"_Right._ Persuading me to go to this book club definitely wasn't your ulterior motive."

"Aw, c'mon! I like talking to people. You probably would, too. Especially those of the same gender."

"Gemini's a woman."

He was tempted to sarcastically respond with: _Gemini's a woman?_ But he refrained, responding with: "You know, outside of the work area. "

She really couldn't recall the last time she spoke to Gemini about anything outside the topic of work. Or anybody, for that matter.

_"So, Kenshi, how were you blinded?"_

_"This sorcerer led me to-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Listen, I've been tracking this guy- Kano- down now for about three-"_

"Sonya?"

"Fine. I'll go."

On a Saturday, outside of a particular building, the sun was visibly setting, leaving the sky a mix of orange, blue, purple, red, and pink. The robins and the mockingjays continued to sing their sweet evening songs, bidding the sun farewell, while welcoming a creature. Leaves rustled in the soft summer wind, making it easier for the being to lurk outside. No cars drove by, and he was unsure if that made it easier or harder or if dwelling on this topic was just slowing him down. He eyed his targeted building, planning to just leave this sticky, tarlike ball alongside the building, which was far too messy to be a bomb. But this was conjured up by Noob Saibot (he just didn't know from _where_, and it would probably be best if he didn't); it had much potential. So much potential beyond his wildest, intense thinking.

The fact that his elbow bumped into somebody's chest made it clear that his thinking was too intense.

"You." the man snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Hoping he didn't notice, Quan Chi merely threw the ball behind himself as fast as he could. But his hopes were obviously let down as he asked a follow-up question. "What was that you just threw?"

"A ball," he replied with faux innocence. But knowing who he was, it wasn't going work in his favor anyway.

Jax spotted the ball and picked it up. It looked like some person took a bunch of black dung and rolled it into a sphere. Though it didn't smell like dung, it disgusted him, obviously, and he knew that Quan Chi had better things to do than play with a dirt ball that could be made at a dog park. It seemed too childlike and made it too obvious that Quan Chi had motives to have a ball near the area.

"What are you really up to?" Jax inquired, not really expecting Quan Chi to tell the truth.

"I am merely obtaining the children's plaything you currently have in your hands."

"Oh, no, you're not."

"If I must fight you to get it, I will."

Jax put the ball down beside the building. "Bring it on!"

And so the two men fought. Quan Chi began with a kick aiming for the jaw, but missed him, barely hitting his shoulder. Jax retalliated with a punch to his abdomen and a kick to his shin, making Quan Chi lose his balance and fall. Quan Chi got up and grabbed Jax, throwing him to the other side of the area. Jax got up with an unintentional kick to Quan Chi's groin, causing him to bawl and punch Jax's face, drawing a decent amount of blood from him. Jax responded with a flurry of heavy punches to random places of Quan Chi's body and several kicks to his groin, then tackled him to the ground when he bent down in pain.

Quan Chi was obviously too stupid to just grab the ball and run away from Jax while he was accepting the challenge. But it no longer mattered, as the ball rolled towards the entrance of the building. It seemed quite intelligent, stopping when the doors opened and several people walked out, and especially quite remarkable when it attached itself to the first thing essentially composed of estrogen. That would be Sonya Blade. And she was currently following that second Lieutenant to the book club. A book club full of women.

Neither Quan Chi nor Jax had any idea they were basically holding the key to the destruction of the realms. Nor did they know that the key to the destruction of the realms would basically be Noob Saibot's jizz.

Sonya was told to simply wear jeans and a T-shirt, like the average person would. So she did what any sensible person would do. She grabbed those two items and discreetly took them to work, and she changed in the bathroom at the end of the day. She was told by Second Lieutenant to please refer to him by his first name. She was also told by Second Lieutenant to keep her mind off Kano, if just for a day. Kano should be the least of her problems. It was very hard for Sonya to simply abandon and rearrange her priorities, seeing as she had been seeking vengeance for years.

But soon, Kano would come to be the least of her problems, indeed.

Being a gentleman, Second Lieutenant volunteered to drive Sonya to work. Of course, he had to force the address of her home out of her first. "It was necessary," he had said, and with that, Sonya had understood, seeing as he was not willing to wake up at midnight just to drive around and try to figure out where she lived. She just wished he didn't read a chapter of _Twilight_ when she refused.

The actual drive to work wasn't so bad. It was awfully quiet, which surprised her, given the impression he had made, and by the way he acted, he wasn't one to stay quiet. The radio played upbeat pop songs, as a radio usually should. And the pop music is usually ignored, seeing as there were other things in mind. Initiating Sonya's social life, for example, was one of them.

He didn't talk much before work. He simply asked if she wanted coffee and if it reeked of berries and new cars. She simply thanked him for the ride and proceeded to enter the building. Not so long after, she had encountered Jax, who was typing something on the computer that will never be described except that it was over twenty pages long and contained information about the other members of the Black Dragon, and even included some of Kabal's whereabouts. He's doing OK.

"Mornin'," she greeted him. She gave him a pat on the back before he turned around and noticed something different about her.

She was holding a purse.

"Why do you have a purse?" Jax asked. "Are you holding a considerably sized weapon to use against the next Black Dragon reunion?"

"No," she said. "It's just a purse."

Jax merely stared at her, not at all convinced.

"What? I do one thing that's feminine, and I immediately get-"

"It's a nice purse. I'm just not used to seeing you with it."

Sonya scoffed, "Just so you know, I've had this purse for _quite_ some time."

"Mm-_hmm_," Jax wordlessly replied.

Sonya simply walked out of the computer room and resumed a usual day at work. The days were usually slow, seeing as extreme cases of crime weren't happening twenty-four/seven. Sure, there was that one meth-addicted kid down the street, and rumor had it he may have robbed a few houses, and there's that "ghetto" guy who attempted to pass off a bunch of crushed Smarties for crack, but neither were real offenses, seeing as the kid came clean via Ke$ha songs played repeatedly. Needless to say, that scene wasn't pretty.

_But it all ended_, she thought. _The days are no longer exciting, and there's nothing to look forward to. I'm not even sure I'm making process with Kano._

_About time I told myself that._

The hours flew by slower than she could imagine, trying to daydream in order to pass time. She found it extremely difficult, given other than finally putting Kano in his place, she had no real objectives she wanted to follow through on, and it actually started to depress her. It made her wonder if she actually had a purpose in life other than to stop an obviously evil organization.

And she dipped her right hand in what felt like an ashtray. It wasn't. It was just a small bowl of "crack" she enjoyed. It tasted sweet in her mouth, and she tried to savor the amount she had in her hand.

But by the end of the day, the bowl was completely empty. And she noticed the time. _Oh, thank God, it's over!_ she thought.

She headed to Second Lieutenant's car at night. She still mentally refers to him as "Second Lieutenant". It felt natural to her. At least for now. She ponders if she would feel different about it outside of work. They weren't even that close and now they're going to a book club together. But it was a start.

Like the car ride at the beginning of the day, it was quiet. Second Lieutenant told Sonya that his sister would serve oatmeal raisin cookies and pink lemonade and jelly-filled doughnuts and other things that taste like diabetes. Sonya really couldn't care less about the sweets, seeing as she had devoured an entire bowl of crushed Smarties. But he offered conversation on books, staying away from the genre of romance, because in his opinion, it was pure bullshit.

And they arrived at a stranger's two-story home. The porch light was on, and the windows displayed warm light passing through the curtains. She couldn't even see inside the house and it already felt strangely welcoming. Before she even left the car, the fragrance of cookies reached the two of them.

She exited the car as quick as she could, slamming the door and slowing down as she approached the door. A small, cool wind blew against her skin, forming small goosebumps on her arms. Crickets proved to dominate over women's chatter in terms of sound, and even the doorbell that was being rung by Second Lieutenant.

A woman excitedly answered the door. She was short with a small frame, had puffy brown hair on top of her head that complimented her pale skin, and had small blue eyes that seemed even smaller with her thick, rectangular glasses and rather large nose. She wore a pink blouse with a white pleated skirt and white wedges. "Hello!" she bellowed to the two and gestured to them to come in, leading them into the overly air-conditioned living room, which had a couch, a loveseat, and a chair, all white. It also included a central coffee table in which the many snacks Second Lieutenant mentioned were presented.

"I see you've brought company," the woman said to Second Lieutenant. "Who might this be?"

"A friend. Sonya Blade, to be specific."

"Nice to meet you, Sonya. Have a seat!" She then started to introduce Sonya to the multitude of women in the room. She admitted to herself of not catching any names (except for Second Lieutenant's, but it doesn't count). And she started to introduce her to the book they were currently reading. The cover seemed to be of a grayish-blue tint and had a tie. In boring, typical office font, it read:

_Fifty Shades of Grey_

E L James

_Even the cover looks unappealing,_ Sonya internally groaned. The woman handed her the book, and Sonya opened it to a random page. She looked over at Second Lieutenant, who was just looking at a wall, and then at the four other women, who clustered around each other and giggled and made comments about the book's apparent obscenity. Or how they'd like a man like this Christian dude.

And she looked into that random page and read the first line in sight.

_"I'm going to kiss you all over, Miss Steele," he says softly, and he cups my chin, pushing it up giving him access to my throat._

Sonya was so disgusted and unamused by this one fragment that she wanted to rip the book into pieces and burn them along with finding the author of the book and decapitating them with a wire. But it took all her strength and control to not throw the book at the snack table. Speaking of which...

She found herself nibbling at a crumbly oatmeal-raisin cookie. She was so at peace that she never noticed the tar-like substance on her boot that was attached earlier. Neither did Second Lieutenant, but it might have been too late for him.

He was eyeing the room for anything to distract himself, and he found something. A sluggish, sloshing, black puddle heading towards the ladies' legs. Confused and worried, he shook Sonya's shoulder, audibly shuddering and whimpering. Sonya noticed him pointing at the ladies' legs, and interpreted that as something else.

"You sick fuck!" she whispered loudly and punched him on the back of the head.

"N- n- no! There was something o- on their legs!"

"If you're trying to show me that one of them has a hemorrhoid, count me out."

"You have no idea what a hemorrhoid is, do you?"

"I do. And I wish I didn't. So stop showing-"

"Shh!"

And the puddle spread into four. Second Lieutenant tilted Sonya's head just in time for her to witness the event.

"What... _is_ that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think its doing?"

"I don't know, but don't you think we should stop those?"

And the slug-like chunks stuck themselves onto the women's limbs.

"God," she muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

"Do you have any idea how to get those off?"

"I wish."

"Should we go?"

"I guess some researching couldn't hurt, if we can figure out what it is."

Sonya and Second Lieutenant bolted out through the door, hoping to escape from the slug-things and maybe come back with some idea of what it was. Second Lieutenant was told by Sonya to report these creatures to Jax and explain his suspicions, no matter how blasphemous it seemed. Sonya was told to go home and go to sleep. When Second Lieutenant started the car and was on the verge of abandoning her, she raged at him for being a cowardly bastard before he explained that she lived right across the street.

She took off, running across the street as fast as her legs could carry her, the amounts of adrenaline increasing and the distance decreasing. She kept going and going and going and going and go- SMACK!

She smacked against her door face-first, resulting in massive pain and an accompanying nosebleed. Pinching her nose, she fumbled for her keys in her purse and prayed she wouldn't accidentally pepper-spray her hand. Why she didn't even place it in a separate pocket in her purse wasn't all that important. Just that she nearly hit her index finger and barely unlocked and opened her door. She also absentmindedly stepped out of her boots.

Holding a napkin to her nose, she rushed to her computer in her home office and opened up a blank worksheet on a sophisticated program. Her fingers rapidly smacked against the keys, noting information about these strange beings when something occurred to her: she knows nothing about them. And she realizes she must rely on secondary resources.

"I'll Google it," she gasps. And she opens up Google Chrome and goes to Google to type "black slimy puddle thing" (after having to delete "dfrswsjk9irdej1ku5drjdroopspr133jnd" due to wiping blood off her keyboard). Those words produce results that were nowhere near what she expected. She was on the verge on abandoning the worksheet and calling Second Lieutenant when a headline on the screen caught her eye

_Minor Rampage in France_

and she had no choice but to drag her mouse over the headline and click on it.

_On Saturday, June 8th, in Paris, France, a scantily-clad pregnant woman covered in black marks was the highlight of a minor "riot". It occurred at a bus stop when the woman was about to give birth. A man was forced to drag her to the hospital..._

_This is useless,_ she thought. And of course, this led to her trying to communicate with Second Lieutenant via tactical wristwatch.

"Second Lieutenant?" Sonya called.

No answer.

"Second Lieutenant?" she hissed.

He answered, but not in the way Sonya would expect. Deafening snores traveled through the speakers, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere created by her silent, yet lonely, house.

"Wheatley!" she hissed. And then he responded with something about unicorns. "Fuck this," she muttered and tried to reach Jax.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"Were you asleep?"

"Of course not. I'm always awake at 3 a.m. What's happening?" _3 a.m. already?_

"By any chance, has Second Lieutenant happened to speak to you today?"

"Yeah. He kept rambling about some black moving puddle at the book club he asked me to attend and other bullshit like that. Why?"

"I saw a moving black puddle at that book club. Do you think that would be an attack against the Special Forces?"

"Could be," he said.

"Though I've never seen anything like it. What did he say it looked like?"

"Well, it was black, and it looked like it was composed of tar, only mobile. Funny-"

"Why?"

"Quan Chi was near the base today, allegedly playing with a tar or dirtball. When I confiscated the ball from him, he fought me for it."

"Who won?"

"No one; we kicked each other's heads and went out cold at the same time."

"Do you think that tar ball you told me about has anything to do with the puddle?"

"Could be," he repeated.

"Alright, I'll set up a small investigation. If it is, in fact, an attack against Special Forces or worse, I'll inform you."

"Don't," he pressed. "I'm with you on this."

"Thanks, Jax," she sighed. "I'll call you later."

"Night, Sonya."

She marched off to her bedroom. Her rather cold and lonesome bedroom, having a full-size bed with silky sheets near the center of the room, a closet on one side, and a night table on the right side of the bed, the side she usually slept on. Not that people were often on her bed, of course.

And fully believing she was alone, she pulled her t-shirt off and kicked off her jeans, leaving herself clad in nothing but a pair of thin panties. She opened her closet and began to rummage for a larger t-shirt when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around...

... And there was a tall, tar-like creature before her, its glowing white eyes roaming over her pale, almost-completely exposed body. Sonya felt her blood rushing to her face, despite showing her boobs off at work nearly every day. A gasp escaped her body, and her fear was making her want to flee and be paralyzed at the same time.

But then, the creature held a moist piece of cloth and gently dabbed at her face, removing any trace of blood.

"Thank you," she rasped, barely audible.

"You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**FC/N: Good to see Sorel back!**

"You really need to be more careful," the tar-like abomination said. She couldn't see any facial expressions, but she could tell it was agitated by having to clean up after her bloody escapade.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. God..." Sonya gently touched her nose to make sure it wasn't broken. _Fuck, it hurts, but it isn't broken._

"You need to put some ice on that to keep down the swelling." Unsure of what to do, and not willing to head out and see a doctor this late in the evening, she wrapped some ice in a paper towel and held it to her nose.

"Why the hell do you care about my well-being?"

The amorphous creature looked at her, cocking its head to one side. "You look almost exactly like my mother... Your hair is different, though."

The two of them stayed quiet until the Saibota had absorbed(and by that we mean cleaned up, hopefully) all of Sonya's blood. With a somewhat pleading glance, it lookbe at the Special Forces member, sliding into the bed next to her.

"I would like to help you with your problem if you are willing to do a couple things for me."

She limply turned and faced the abomination, her hand slightly sinking into the tar-like hide of the beast. "What problem? How do I have a problem? What do you care?"

"For God's sake, Sonya, are you really that inattentive? Everyone in the Netherrealm and Outworld knows you're pissed at Kano and want to kill him. God..."

She shrugged. "And you can help me with this how?"

"Well... Noob Saibot wants to take the Netherrealm over. Kano works with Quan Chi, who's someone he needs out of the way. It helps both of us if Kano dies."

"Okay, so what exactly do _I_ have to do to get your help for this?" Sonya doubted that this thing would keep its word, but hey, it seemed legit.

"Weeeeeeeeell..." The monster posed in mock thought for a moment before something nestled itself between Sonya's boobs. It was a giant dick.

"Two things. First, I want you to perform oral sex on me. Once this is complete, I will tell you the second thing."

With a sudden jolt, her body already stimulated from the appendage between her breasts, she pounced on the creature, ravenously wrapping her lips around its cock as she forced it down, sucking the enormous dick as hard as she possibly could. On her hands and knees stop the Saibota, her ass was in full view for the creature as it tore the panties away, placing its hands on her cheeks and pulling its head into them, the lips leading to her birth canal spread by the abomination's elongated tongue.

The feeling of something - she didn't know what it was, and right now, she didn't care - entering her only served to strengthen Sonya's resolve as she continued to suck the creature off, deep throating it as it continued its own work. Her efforts as a Special Forces member paid off, fortunately, as the creature came before she did.

As with Kia, droplets of Saibota were making their way inside Sonya, altering her thought processes and making her more needy and more acceptive of the creature she was currently blowing. Her mind was stronger than Kia's, however, not letting her free will evaporate like the demoness's did.

Likewise, droplets of Saibota "saliva" dropped from the creature's tongue into Sonya's womb and birth canal, coating them and making them more suitable for her. She was a strong woman, someone who would easily be able to control when and how quickly any Saibota she carrid would be born.

"You taste interesting." She laughed, leaning back and relaxing on the bed. She was so comfortable with him - at least she guessed it was a him - lying next to her in bed.

"One more thing, Sonya..."

She bolted up, wondering what would happen next. "What now? I already sucked your cock while you fucked me with... whatever you were using. What do you need now?" She ran a hand over her blackened pussy, it looking exactly like Kia's.

In response, the creature removed a chunk of itself and handed it to her. The chunk was the size of her fist, a creature curled up in a ball. "Tomorrow, bring this with you to the Special Forces HQ and, when you wind up in private, let it in. Wear loose clothes to make this easier..."

She nodded. "I do this, you help kill off Kano... Sounds like a plan to me!"

With that, she fell asleep, her arm draped over the smiling Saibota's carapace.

* * *

She slept in, Sonya did, but the Special Forces agent started the day the same way she usually did... By cracking the already taped remains of an alarm clock with her fist.

_Holy shit, that was some dream... _She looked at the squirming Saibota creature wriggling on her chest. "Nope, guess not."

Grabbing a cropped shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, she wondered how she was gonna hide the creature, when it suddenly changed form. Funny enough, the form it turned into looked a hell of a lot like a pair of panties...

Testing her luck, Sonya "put on" the Saibota creature, which oddly enough fit her more precisely and felt smoother than any pair of panties she had ever worn. _Today is gonna be a good day..._

With a newfound confidence(and an understanding of what actual sex appeal was for the first time in her life), she sauntered to the headquarters, a spring in her step that had never been there before. Checking in, she immediately went to the women's restroom, preparing to do the deed.

No sooner had she locked the stall's door than she felt a movement in her shorts as the Saibota returned to its natural worm-like state. She moaned as the foot-long creature began to slowly push its way into her, grasping the area where the toilet paper roll would be to steady herself as the monstrous invader slid between her legs.

And just like that, she was done. The last of the abomination slid past the lips of her pussy, traveling deep inside her body. She sighed, fulfilled as she returned to her desk.

"Yo Sonya, you doing okay?" Jax was checking up on her, not noticing how her abdomen was discolored and somewhat distended.

"I'm fine, Jax, okay?" With that, she left for her desk, sitting down at it as the day began.

Over the next half hour, Sonya's bulge continued to grow until she looked seven months along. To hide it, she lowered her chair, the sign of the life inside her hidden behind the desk.

"Ma'am, I need you to take a look at this..." Second Lieutenant Wheatley stopped his sentence as she stood up, her abdomen jiggling from the weight inside it.

"Gel implant. What've you got for me, Sec?"

"Um... my sister called. Apparently, she and all the other women got pregnant and gave birth to puddles of sentient black slime." Seeing Sonya only nod, Wheatley left the room, confused and surprised.

* * *

Sonya's explanation of gel implants didn't explain why her belly kept growing. By the time she checked out, she looked like she was going to give birth to a basketball any moment now. Nor did the moans she made through the day have an explanation either. People were simply too dense to understand that something was wrong. Or too stupid. Or both.

Checking out, Sonya started on her way back to her home, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, I can't let you go home alone with you in your current condition."

Seeing it was Wheatley, she couldn't help but smile. "I suppose you're offering a ride?"

Nodding, the two began to go along their merry way, ending up rather soon at Sonya's home. It was then that Wheatley asked the question everyone else seemed to be missing.

"What really happened to you?"

She turned left and right, making sure no one was around before pulling the lowly-ranked soldier into her home.

"Alright, let's start from the top. A creature made of that tar stuff came to my house and helped stop a nosebleed, then promised me help to kill Kano if I sucked it off and put a worm made of his body substance inside my womb. I took the offer..." She groaned as the fully grown Saibota inside her prepared to be born. "That worm... I get it now... It was some sort of larvae, something that needed a host to grow. Like me. I can't deny it hasn't felt good, though. I haven't felt this horny in years.

Wheatley merely looked on as his commanding officer began to disrobe, exposing her naked and pregnant body to the air as she placed both hands gently on her bulge. "Alright... Time to see what that larvae's grown into..."

With a sudden push, Sonya began to force the creature inside her out of her body. Wheatley noticed her cunt opening and closing, like someone breathing as the Saibota's mass was pushed down and out. Slowly but surely, a collection of thick, tar-like liquid began to emerge from between Sonya's legs, the stuff slowly dripping to the floor and pooling at her feet as her abdomen shrank back to its normal size.

Slowly, the mass constituted itself into its natural humanoid form. "My father wished for me to help you with Kano."

Wheatley focused on taking notes. "I can only hope that Outworld and Edenia haven't even infested by these monsters..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. How do you know about Outworld and Edenia?"

He scratched a spot behind his ear. Sonya's still-nude body was only making him more uncomfortable than he was attempting to make it out to be. And no, she wasn't intimidating him. He couldn't possibly be intimidated by a rather lovely young woman who despite being completely nude could still startle him with her tone. No, not at all. Well, it's not like he was tempting fate, anyways...

Was he?

"Please, ma'am. Do you really think I'm not well aware of the Outworld Investigation Agency? Are you even trying to keep it secret?"

She sighed, "No."

"Then there's no reason for me to not know about Outworld. As for Edenia, Jax and Gemini mentioned it a few times. Speaking of which: why did no one notice your, ahem, 'pregnancy?' I mean, sure, I understand Kenshi. But the others have no excuse!"

"I... don't know," she said dejectedly, immediately followed by a moan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just really-" It was then they noticed the Saibota's disappearance. "Where'd he go?"

"Off to kill Kano, I suppose. He did state that was his purpose for living."

Sonya dejectedly sat on the couch, ignoring the fact that she was still in her birthday suit and he refused to look at her... After birth, anyways. And even then, he had more vile fascination towards these slime creatures.

"I'm just really, really lonely."

"I don't think 'lonely' is the word you're looking for."

"I've been _so_ depressed since... since... since _he_ died. Used to make me smile everyday, with him cracking a joke or two in between sentences, and being an overall douche. He was a ray of sunshine. But since then, it's gotten really sad..." she lamented. She then moaned again. "I'm so lonely."

_Just ignore her,_ he told himself. _Knowing how pathetic she's making herself out to be in front of me, she's probably willing to have those tar-things for "company", to say the least. Just ignore her. Just ignore -_

And before he registered what was going on, she tackled him onto the couch, desperately pressing her lips against his while his hands firmly gripped her shoulders, trying to push her away to no avail. Her hands nearly tore off all the articles of clothing he wore and groped whatever body part was the nearest. Her hands trailed down his chest, while his legs were spasming and trying to force her off... That is, until she broke away and sucked gently on his neck. It made him quite uneasy, considering that he'd never been in an awkward sexual situation, but he found himself moaning with each second that passed. He restrained his hands from wandering down her body, still chastising himself for allowing this to happen, and frantically attempting to prevent actual intercourse.

Of course, his primal instincts had to betray him. Her lips wandered off to his chest, kissing nearly every inch in sight. He cursed himself for groaning so much each time she made contact. Which was all the time. He nearly fret when his hands were somehow entangled in her blond locks, which could only mean one thing. He managed to see Sonya's eyes peering into his... and his erection. Fuck.

One slow, teasing lick at the tip was enough to make him see sparks as her tongue slowly traced his slit again, causing him to whimper. Her mouth slowly took more of him in, the wetness of it all causing him to try and thrust into her throat, only to be deterred by her arms on his loins. She sucked earnestly, not willing to slow down for him, just to see how he would react. He squirmed and moaned uncontrollably, giving in to the carnal, sinful pleasure and letting out a strangled cry as he felt himself reach his limit, her mouth taking in his seed.

Sonya released his softening length and held it, giving it long, slow strokes. She began to kiss his abdomen and nestled his manhood between her breasts, instantly stimulating the two of them more than they thought. Pressing them together, she silently coaxed him to move up and down and up and down... Neither expected to be driven insane by this, but the sweet, sweet friction motivated the two to continue drowning themselves in euphoria as they moaned and shouted in sync.

Sonya noticed his essence spilled on her chest and hesitantly dipped her finger in. Unsure, yet still turned on, she spread it on her bust and brought said bust to his mouth, leaving him to lick the already hardened nubs. And he thought it should feel gross but somehow it's really not and -

She moved away from his face and more-or-less straddled his hips, positioning herself above his member and slowly impaling herself with the hardened flesh. She lifted herself and let herself down, letting a cry escape her as she set the rhythm. Noticing the pace, he thrust to meet her demanding hips, also gaining some satisfaction with his mind too overcome by... Bliss?... to even acknowledge his original intentions.

And they came together, both of them being high-pitched cries that echoed through the room. And then, for both of them, the world went black.

Second Lieutenant hadn't spoken to her since.

Sure, it was only days ago, but...

For him, it felt too strange to simply talk to a woman that he'd had a casual relation with. It felt strange to even have a casual relation in the first place, and it just locked him into confusion. For all Sonya knew, he'd made a pact never speak to her again.

It's not like she could control herself. She was just really horny at the time. Really. Horny. And the urge was manipulating her. She had no clue what was going on, and due to that blind state, it resulted in arguably the best sex she ever had, but... Fuck, what did she do? Thanks to her brilliant idea of fucking Second Lieutenant right there on her couch, he most likely'll never speak to her again. Sonya accepted that, and went into the base.

"Hey, Sonya," greeted Jax, as usual.

"Hey," she responded.

"So about those tar-things -"

"Haven't found anything else about them,"

"Second Lieutenant already told me."

"I meant aside from what he already told you."

"Other than that recent exchange, none of us gathered any more information on these creatures."

"Thanks, Jax... Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the details Second Lieutenant exchange happen to occur a few days ago?"

"Yes. He said he witnessed a woman impregnated by these things, along with the actual birth. He didn't say any names though."

_Thank God,_ she thought.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Okay," she breathed. "Thank you." And with that, she went on with her day, with a sliver of guilt, hoping one of those creatures would come back. Or that something would happen to force the two together again, if just for a slap and an odd exchange, or even something strictly business. But it wouldn't happen, she reasoned. And again, she accepted that.

* * *

"Sareena, have you seen Kia lately?" inquired a demoness by the name of Jataaka.

"No, I haven't," responded the one known as Sareena. "Have you?"

"Why do you think I would ask you?"

"Do you really care, Jataaka?"

"Yes, but -"

"Just like you cared about Ashrah?"

"OK, she was different. She chose to leave."

"But for her to leave so suddenly, Jataaka? That's rather hard to believe."

"By the way she usually acted, you could tell she didn't really conform. Her mind was different from ours. She was always the black sheep, Sareena. But it doesn't mean she's not a demon."

"She _is_ a demon," Sareena duly clarified. "She always will be."

"As will Kia. Now was there any place you intended this discussion to go?"

Sareena stumbled upon answering. "It's just... Yes... Except... Not really."

As Sonya had prepared for quitting time at the base, she seemed to isolate herself more and more... Not that anyone would see it, of course. And her isolation was definitely taken beyond extremes each passing minute.

Jax failed to notice the pouty face she had, and didn't really have anything occurring in his life to offer to Sonya. Neither did Sonya to Jax, since all her chances of having a life outside of work were basically offed by that encounter. Actually, it's safe to say they have been since the book club thing, as she called it. So they were basically left with only the topic of work to discuss, and even _that_ topic declined since barely anything happened that was deemed worthy of attention from Special Forces. Which was basically nothing.

And Sonya lost count of how many silent "Thank God"s were uttered when the time came.

Due to the sudden bout of depression and loneliness, she walked home, liking going over every thought that came up, using the time to evaluate every choice she made, ranging from the ones from her earliest memories, when she was nothing more than a little girl holding a boy her age down on mud, to when she was an adult and whoring herself out; and looking forward to going home and making herself a Kraft Dinner. And washing the dishes. And brushing her teeth. And sleep. And maybe trying to kill herself for the hundredth time this week.

All that changed when the image of an approaching light replayed in her head very swiftly, along with other mental images going just as fast, if not faster. She knew her life just flashed before her eyes. So did a tonfa.

"Who are you?" Sonya demanded.

The tonfa's owner simply chuckled. "Why does that matter?" she asked.

Sonya eyed the woman. Wearing a yellow and black leotard with a skirt-like cloth hanging from her hips, her black hair let down, long and flowing, a dark complexion, and unnaturally white eyes, not having any irises, she was beautiful. But beauty was not synonymous with good, as the tonfa demonstrated.

"What do you want from me?"

"Can't I just throw a weapon at anyone and not have my intentions questioned?"

"Uh, no. This is Earthrealm; you can't just throw weapons at people and get away with it."

Of all the moments Sonya could recall in which had featured bad timing, this had to be one of the worst. That woman was now running away and there was a tingling in her leg while she chased after her. Fortunately, Sonya remembered her aerobic abilities and used them to her advantage. How? She sprung across, landing in front of the woman and immediately pinning her to the ground. The tingling seemed to vanish as she held this woman down, and it was definitely gone when the woman freed herself from Sonya's grip, somehow turned invisible, and suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth. For now.

"FUCK!" she yelled.

* * *

Shao Kahn was missing. That was firmly established. His helmet wasn't with him when He disappeared. That was firmly established. It was left alone in a chest that only he had a key for. That was firmly established. Not even his daughter, Mileena, could wear the helmet.

That wasn't really established.

The throne that was heavily worn out by him sitting on for thousands of years was now occupied by a scantily-clad lady in magenta, who also had piercing orange eyes, a rather pointy nose, and a veil concealing her razor-sharp teeth and large jaw. She had three sais, contrary to what people thought, but after some creep named Reiko(who, oddly enough, wasn't a girl) had broken Kahn's chest and stolen his helmet(and pretended to be him), she mercilessly stabbed him through the gonads and pinned the sai against the wall, blood splattering all over the rug, leaving it unwashable, all while rendering her third sai useless. Oh, and Reiko's infertile... and dead.

That was firmly established.

And so she retrieved his helmet and planned on doing justice to it. But her psychotic man-child nature left her wondering what it would feel like to wear that helmet. And here she is, sitting on a throne, wearing an overly heavy helmet, which forced her to look down at the black-and-yellow-leotard-wearing Edenian.

"What is it now, Tanya? Have you even -"

"No," she responded. "I haven't assassinated Sonya Blade. Why do you need her dead?"

Mileena had recalled her father wanting to murder the woman, but he never exactly gave the reason. Acknowledging her as a thorn in his side, however, she took charge on the plot while he was gone. More or less, since she wasn't doing the actual murdering.

Neither woman noticed the black slime slipping off Tanya's leg. Nor did they notice the reformation of that slime. And it was only after the tall, pitch-black, sticky creature was in front of Mileena that he was finally noticed by taking Tanya's hand, bringing her closer to the half-Tarkatan. His ensuing request was rather blunt.

"What?" Mileena snapped.

"I wish for the two of you... _lovely_ women to carry my offspring."

"And why should we?" Tanya asked. "We don't even know you!"

"And even if I did accept your... request, I cannot carry children."

"Very well. But aren't you two _gorgeous_ ladies feeling a bit... desperate?"

"A little," Tanya crooned.

"Please. If we were _so_ desperate, don't you think we would've done each other by now?" Mileena joked.

"Yeah," replied Tanya. "We really are that desperate."

"Fine!" Mileena shouted.

"I hate to see the two of you argue," he said, feigning dismay. He then placed each of his hands on their hair, his fingers combing down the silky strands. With this, the women wasted no time divesting themselves of their clothing, specifically told to leave their shoes (and veil) on. He then had them press against each other, breasts on breasts, part on part. They sighed as the creature proceeded to find their womanhoods with his hands and promptly inserting his fingers into their entrances. As his digits beat against their fleshy walls, their legs quivered and could no longer support their weight standing up, a light film of sweat starting to coat their bodies.

The creature pulled his fingers out as soon as the women were kneeling against the velvety rug. The second he laid on the rug, Tanya placed her lips on the head of his cock. While Tanya bobbed her head back and forth, Mileena sat on the creature's chest and writhed in pleasure as he fondled her chest and slowly stroked her already pert nipples. He soon spilled his seed, and Tanya instinctively swallowed.

Knowing of Mileena's sterility, he placed her core directly above his mouth and his hands guided Tanya towards his _massive_ erection. Tanya obeyed and guided his member into her warmth, shuddering at the contact and quickly moving her hips. His tongue then made its way into Mileena's birth canal, moving around in every way possible to please her, intending to convert her sterile womb into a resting place for his children. The two women then leaned against each other, their weight supported by their arms, and allowed their tongues to duel.

Soon, they all reached their limit, with one thrust, and one whip of the tongue. Just like that, it was all over.

They all passed out... but the creature and Mileena regained consciousness before Tanya did. Mileena immediately got dressed(if you could call it that) and faced the creature.

"That was amazing," she moaned. "But why -"

"I know about your little 'sibling rivalry.'"

"Yes."

He then detached a chunk of himself and placed it in a black box he must've pulled out of his ass.

"Give this to your 'sister...'"


	7. Chapter 7

Kitana was astutely waiting for Liu Kang to come and visit her like he said that he would. Sitting on her fancy-ass throne in the Edenian throne room, she couldn't help but dream about her lover's tender embrace...

Until the mail came.

"Mistress, there's a package here for you from Outworld!" Her personal servant, Li Mei, brought in a small box, ornately and intricately carved by a master artisan.

_Great,_ Kitana thought, _it's another 'gift' from Mileena..._ The last half-dozen parcels her clone had sent her were crude wooden boxes with a bloody knife in them, carrying a note that said "Jabby jabby, stabby stabby" in childish hand-written letters. For her, this was a step-up. Opening the box, she ignored the gift and immediately went to reading her 'sister's' note.

_Dear Kitana,_

_I know you've been waiting quite some time for Liu Kang to come and satisfy you. In case he hasn't, I thought I'd bring you a little something to help take your mind off of it. I know it felt good when I used one!_

_Regards,_

_Mileena_

_PS: Be sure to share. :)_

And with that, the box exploded.

More precisely, the nodule of Saibota contained inside the box exploded towards Kitana, spraying her with its contents and covering her from head to toe in black muck. The slime covering her eyes refused to be wiped away, preventing her from noticing the tar-like sludge slip down her body, getting underneath her minimalistic attire as a couple drops forced their way into her mouth. They tasted like honey, adequately distracting her from the gunk that was slowly forcing its way into her body, rooting itself within her as it had done with her 'sister' and many others. She let out a soft moan as the last tidbits of Saibota slipped inside her womanhood, already beginning to grow within her corrupted womb.

When she was able to finally wipe the dead and encrusted goo from her eyes, she immediately noticed that whatever was in the box was gone. "Damn Mileena and her party tricks... I need a bath."

Not noticing the slight discoloration of her abdomen, the princess of Edenia slowly slipped through the hallways of her palace, reaching her personal quarters. Stepping into the enormous bathroom, she sighed. This was her sanctum, her place of solace, where only she and those she allowed in could retreat to. Reaching over, she turned on the water, getting it at the right temperature before tossing a bit of bubble bath that Liu Kang had gotten her into the mix. Soft, sea foam-like bubbles began to form on the surface of the water as she mixed her personal bath brew. Before long, she found herself sighing in happiness, removing her minimalistic attire and stepping into the massive jacuzzi-sized bathtub.

Lying on her back, her face the only thing above the water, she felt the soothing liquid flow across her body, taking her mind to a wonderful place full of forests and bunny rabbits and other beautiful things she was fond of. All the while, the Saibota continued to grow, but she didn't see it, the bubbles shrouding her bump from view. It wasn't until her mind drifted to Liu Kang that she moved her hand to her slit, intending to _relieve some tension_, that she noticed something blocking her way. Somewhat aroused and somewhat shocked, she quickly wiped away the suds covering her belly, exposing her rotund bulge to her eyes.

_Mmm..._ She stroked it, her mind still in a half-tired state. _Liu Kang's babies all inside me..._ Leaning forward to reach her engorged pussy, she felt the movement of the Saibota inside her. She found it so sensual, life existing inside her body, her being host to a brand new entity. Giving a soft moan, her level of horniness continued to increase as she pleasured herself, time itself seemingly slowing down around her as the foam once again shrouded her gravid body.

* * *

"Kitana?"

The warrior princess's lifelong friend, her green attire garnishing her svelte figure, stood at the doorway leading to her bathroom. Her ear was against the door as she heard a sound atypical of the Edenian royal when she was in the bathtub.

Moans.

These were not soft or muffled moans, like her pleasuring herself in private. These were loud, passionate moans, as if Liu Kang was in there banging the hell out of her. But that didn't add up. Why?

Liu Kang wasn't there yet.

With a massive kick, the wooden door flew off its hinges as Jade lept into the stone tub, struggling to save her best friend from whatever was trying to sexually assault her.

Instead, she found nothing, falling onto her naked best friend as their bodies pressed against one another. She did not know it, but beneath the bubbles was a mass of Saibota that Kitana had just borne.

"Kitana, are you alright? I heard the sound of you lying with Liu Kang, but when I came in here, he was nowhere to be found!"

The Edenian royal gave her friend a glazed look. "Jade, please, take off your clothes and join me in the bath. I will tell you everything once you get in." A pleasured smile came to her lips as she felt the Saibota gently tickle her cunt.

With a shrug, Jade listened to her princess, doffing her already skimpy attire and exposing every inch of her rich, dark-skinned body. With that, she slipped into the pool, scooting next to Kitana. "Alright... Now, tell me what's going on."

The royal giggled a bit, taking Jade's hand and gently placing it on her belly, sighing. "Mileena finally gave me a gift I liked." As Kitana silently distracted her assassin, the Saibota began to gently push its way into both women. The princess knew what it was, but Jade merely assumed that she was pressed against a jet. Regardless, the sensation did feel quite good...

"Mileena gave me something I... something I really can't describe. It was the most pleasurable feeling in the world, exactly like the feeling of Liu mounting me on his wonderful erection... The feeling oozed into my body, filling me with its essence as it began to grow inside my fertile womb."

Jade could feel Kitana's belly slowly begin to bulge, something gently moving around and growing inside it. At the same time, she found herself experiencing wave after wave of strange pleasures as her own uterus began to fill with Saibota.

"So, I got pregnant... With what, I don't know. All I know is that it makes me feel so good, carrying inside me. I want you to experience the same thing, Jade... You've stood by me for my entire life... Will you join me here?"

Before the dark-skinned Edenian could react, Kitana was on top of her, the princess's nude body lustfully pressed against that of her own, their growing abdomens sandwiched together. The royal's lips gently grazed her own, a droplet of Saibota falling into her mouth and quickly making its way into the refuges of her mind.

Then she kissed back. The assassin wrapped her arms around her best friend, pressing the two together as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Kitana began to grope Jade's chest, squeezing her pert chocolate-covered nipples and receiving a soft moan in response.

Suddenly, the Saibota that had filled the tub began to exit, solidifying into, oddly enough, the form of a beautiful naked woman. 'Her' hair was long and black, a was the rest of her body, two white eyes contrasting the rest of her figure. With the tub now devoid of liquid(but still mostly full of those bubbles), Kitana pushed her best friend down, causing her to lie on her back as she smirked overhead.

"You will learn respect, Jade..."

With that, she spread the perfectly toned legs of her assassin apart, exposing her swollen and engorged pussy. For a moment, she envied her friend, but all of that coveting disappeared as she dove into Jade's muff.

The dark-skinned assassin screamed in pleasure as she felt her mistress's lips begin to suck on her own lower pair. Barely able to focus on anything, she rested her hands on her heavily pregnant belly, feeling the soon-to-be-born Saibota writhing inside her. The sensation grew so great that it took very little effort for her to release her orgasmic juices all over Kitana's face.

"My princess... I love you."

"I love you too, Jade... Perhaps we should try the so-called "sixty-nine" position..."

And with that, the moaning grew to twice as loud as it was before.

* * *

All of Edenia was gathered around the balcony of the Imperial palace, waiting to hear what their princess would say. Perhaps they somehow knew what was coming.

Soon, their lovely ruler and her best friend stepped out to a round of applause, but it quickly died down after the crowd began to notice something odd about them.

Firstly, the two women looked dazed, tired even, as they stepped onto the balcony. Second, it seemed as though whatever variation of loincloth they were wearing now was crotchless, a few well-placed men lustfully looking underneath at their exposed cunts.

And last but not least. they were pregnant.

"Citizens of Edenia, by the royal authority vested in me, Princess Kitana, ruler of Edenia and descendent of Argus himself, I have an Imperial Proclamation to make."

With that, she gave a moan as her slit was forced open along with Jade's, the Saibota within them finally coming out and falling off the banister, some of it landing on the crowd below.

"This substance is a bringer of pleasure and fertility, something we as Edenians know very well. To whatever woman allows this ambrosia into her sanctum, she will be blessed by Argus and Delia forever more. I hereby decree that to bless our land, all women are to carry this nectar inside their womb, to nurture it and grow it. Argus will be pleased with all of us."

A smile came to Kitana's face as she watched numerous Edenian women rush towards the splattered remains of the Saibota, scraping up as much of the tar-like substance as they could and, in plain view of the men, single, boyfriend, and husband, they shoved it deep inside their cunt.

If only they knew what they were setting themselves up for...

* * *

Liu Kang had been delayed by Raiden several times before he finally made it to Edenia. Basically, Raiden, being the god of thunder we know him to be, was too lazy to do shit, so he asked Liu Kang to scrub the Sky Temple, and kill a dozen demons, and wash some random guy's Corvette.

But now, he was free. Free to enjoy the peace and good fruit that this realm had to offer him. On his way to the palace, he passed by a pregnant woman, smiling as he did towards all bystanders. And another pregnant woman. And another one. And another one...

_Holy shit..._ He thought to himself, looking at the sea of women, each one of them sporting a round, somewhat discolored, variably sized belly bulge. _How did this happen?_

"Hello, Liu." He turned around and spied Jade, the princess's best friend and personal assassin... Pregnant.

"Um... Did the demons rape the realm when I was busy doing Raiden's stupid tasks?"

She smiled at him. "No... All women in Edenia are to carry the Ambrosia of Argus, a potent aphrodisiac and blessing from our god. Now come, Kitana is waiting for you."

Not sensing any danger, Liu nodded and followed Jade into the Imperial Palace. Winding through the labyrinth of hallways, he eventually arrived at Kitana's bedchambers.

"She's waiting for you inside." Jade gave a soft moan and began to walk away, leaving Liu to open the rebuilt wooden door.

Inside, Kitana was lying on her side in a long love seat, her nude body aimed in his direction, sexily posing for his visual enjoyment.

And, like the others, her abdomen was bulging, straining to hold in the knot of Saibota that had built up inside her.

"Hello, Liu..." The smell of aphrodisiac perfumes began to litter the air, activating the Shaolin monk's sex drive and slowly turning him on.

With a quick motion, his pants disappeared in a sudden burst of flame, leaving him solely in his boots and headband. Kitana looked at his proud erection and immediately wanted it... The Shaolin monk was only too willing to oblige.

Skillfully, with the talent of a master harlot, Kitana wrapped her tongue around the Asian manhood, quickly lubricating it with her saliva before taking it in her mouth. Liu was so overwhelmed by the feeling of his lover swallowing his stiffy that he thrusted involuntarily, deep throating Kitana and forcing her to take his dick in the top of her esophagus.

But it would be Kitana who won this first round. She placed her tongue underneath Liu's balls and began to vibrate it, tickling them until Liu could no longer hold back, dumping his sperm down her throat and into her stomach.

"Mmm... Thank you for the meal, Liu. Now... Fuck me."

The Shaolin warrior raised an eyebrow. "How do we do this? Your... bulk makes it a bit difficult to do what we normally do."

Even as he was talking, she stood up, getting on her hands and knees. "Fuck me, Liu... Fuck me like the animal I am!"

Not wanting to refuse her, he dove in quickly, pounding in and out of her pussy with a vengeance. Raiden was denying him all day, but now... Now he would enjoy her. As he thrusted, he placed his arms over her shoulders and under her armpits, locking them together and pulling back to allow his manhood to dig deeper into her cunt. It also gave him a position to voraciously kiss the back of her neck, the vacuum he produced with his lips giving her several hickeys.

And then, he exploded. Liu released what felt to him like a gallon of sperm into his lover, pumping his cum into her already filled belly. The Saibota reacted by squirming against Kitana's g-spot, causing her to orgasm as well. The two rested in one another's arms as the princess brought Liu Kang's hand to her 'ambrosia'-filled abdomen.

"The nectar will bring us many babies, Liu. Many, many babies..."


	8. Chapter 8

Liu awoke to find himself on a flower-covered meadow, which obviously smelled too much like flowers, but oddly enough, gave off a hint of pine trees. He looked down and was surprised to see himself wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black pants. "How the hell did this happen?" The last thing Liu Kang remembered was lying with Kitana. As far as he knew, he'd never come all the way down here. He heard a woman giggle, which seemed to gradually evolve into maniacal laughter as each picosecond flew. The laughter grew closer, which, he admits, alarmed him a bit. He started to worry even more as his face was suddenly stroked by a different pair of hands.

"Mmm... You look spectacular... Mother was right about you." The voice came from the female Saibota that Kitana had borne in the tub, the one that had infected Jade. She stood next to the two Edenians, a sinister smile on her face. "I am Adira. Nice to meet you."

He shuddered at this... Thing. "Mother?" he asked it. "Who is-" He cut himself off upon realization. "Kitana... Why?"

The corrupted princess merely gave a smirk at her lover. "Don't you understand, Liu? She's your daughter, a gift to us from Argus. The ambrosia is... quite potent."

Unknown to her best friend, Jade was struggling with the sexual feelings stimulated by the Saibota filling her bulging abdomen. Having not had a man before, she was questioning how to relieve her tension.

"Ambrosia?" Liu asked, not a clue in his naive mind. "Daughter? She looks... nothing like me. I don't understand. What's going on?"

It had occured to Jade that she could try to convince Kitana to engage in, how do you say, a 'foursome,' with her, Liu, and Adira. She simply looked at the Princess, automatically gaining approval without saying a word. She then placed her hand on Liu's shoulder, kissing his cheek while disrobing herself, Kitana shortly following suit.

Soft footsteps were heard, but at least three of them didn't give a damn. Liu couldn't help but take notice. The footsteps picked up speed and became louder... And louder... And faster...

They stopped.

Liu noticed he was squirming under their touch. He wanted to collapse, as if these women were draining all his strength from his body. And now, his 'daughter' was engaging in this activity as well. Despite not inheriting traits from either parent, simply acknowledging this... thing as his daughter preoccupied him. And the fact that his daughter behaved rather promiscuously to her own father felt, to put it lightly, sick and wrong. He tried to push them away, but the girls pinned his arms down to his sides with ther bodies. It was no use.

And he swore he saw a spinning... white-spinny-thing. It looked like a shiny, white, miniature tornado with a propeller on front.

SMACK!

Liu yelped upon impact. He found himself carried by the aforementioned white tornado which didn't hesitate to stop whirling, so it only served for him to be nauseous and to be free of the women's grips. He could barely see the nearby forest approching.

Or maybe it was approaching him...

* * *

Liu reawoke, this time, surrounded by pine trees that inevitably smelled too much like pine trees, but somehow gave off hints of flowers and, surprisingly, cedar. He looked down, finding himself clad in elegant, white and gold robes that seemed a bit too small for him. _Why is it that every time I wake up, I change clothes?_

A woman's hands held a damp rag against his face, cleaning whatever was on it.

The woman tending to him wore more concealing robes with a color scheme similar to the ones he wore, along with a large, festive hat with a white, veil-like fabric on the back of it. It probably meant that the robes he was wearing were hers, considering her petite frame starkly contrasting to his larger one.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

The woman merely smiled at him before leaving the room. The silence surrounding Liu began to make him feel somewhat lonely.

Then he came into the room.

"Well, well, well... Liu Kang, champion of Earthrealm and lover of Kitana... I never expected to see you again." Noob Saibot gave a snide grin behind his mask just to make himself feel better. "You're probably wondering what's been done with these women you consider your lover and friend, respectively. All will be revealed in time. For now," he dropped a gossip magazine on the floor, "I have an infection to spread to a... Certain key whore."

As the wraith vanished through a blue portal, the Shaolin monk reached down and grabbed the pages, taking a good look at the headline:

**KIM KARDASHIAN TO DO THIRD NUDE PHOTO SPREAD**

_Kim K is at it again! Friends close to the starlet say that she intends to doff her clothes once again and show off her rocking body to the world... on Playboy!_

He threw down the magazine in disgust. _Stupid whore... She'll do anything sexy for money._

And then it clicked. The fact that it took him a read-through of the article just for him to understand made him look like Shujinko smoking an opium pipe, but now he realized what Noob was talking about.

"Oh no... If he infects Kim Kardashian with the ambrosia, tons of 'trendy' Earthrealm women who look to her as a source of beauty and fashion will want to emulate her! He'll be able to fill every woman on the planet up! I need to get out of here and stop him..."

The white and gold robed woman reappeared, a look of concern on her face.

"Had he noticed me?" she asked.

"Doubt it," responded Liu. "Why do you ask?"

"Had he explained his intentions to you?"

"More or less," he sighed.

"Your lover. Your friend -"

"Are being manipulated?"

She nodded. "Women under the influence of the Saibota will attempt to relieve sexual tension with the nearest male. If they try, do _not_ fall victim to them."

"Saibota? That's what they're called."

She nodded again.

"How do you know?"

"I was originally one of the women infected by Noob Saibot. There were six women he infected: a demoness known as Kia, Sonya, Tanya, Kitana, Jade, and myself. I chose to 'opt out' of bearing him any more children after the numbers of women he intended to infect swelled. With that Kardashian whore in the way, I have no use to him."

She frowned, fighting the influence of the Saibota still infesting her womb. It _had_ given her a purpose, admittedly, something that made her life worthwhile, and yet... It was very wrong. Liu noticed her frustration and, sensing she was a tad unstable, wrapped his arms around her in a tender hug.

"When this is all over... I want you to come with me to the Wu Shi Academy."

"But... Why? We don't even know each other's names."

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Liu Kang, Earthrealm's champion."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liu Kang."

"My head hurts."

"I'm sorry. I may have accidentally bashed your head open with a tree. And your clothes were stained with blood, so I had to use my own robes while using your shirt as a bandage."

Liu smiled, despite it all being true and that he was the one on the recieving end of the pain.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it. Your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. What's your name?"

The woman deeply inhaled through her nose.

"My name is Ashrah." She was having trouble stopping herself from fucking Liu then and there.

"I hate to do this, Liu Kang, but you must pay attention." And with that, she lifted her robes, exposing the tainted black lips of her vagina. "This is always the sign of someone infected by the Saibota. If you see someone with it, be wary of them." She lowered her clothing back down. "I have a strong will. I can keep the urge to be fucked like an animal in check, not letting myself carry another one of those creatures... But they can't. Remember that." She gave a sigh. "At least my own daughter is here to comfort me."

Approaching was a Saibota similar to Kitana's, but her hair was shorter, seemingly in a ponytail. Her eyes seemed a tiny bit slanted, and she had very relaxed facial features.

"This is my daughter, Kagura. Perhaps because of my light, she understands that there is more to life than sex, and loyalty to your mother is a good thing."

The surprisingly attractive Saibota smiled and, without a trace of sexual thought in its body language. extended a hand. "Nice to meet you..."

"I... How... How are... Nice to meet you too." He turned to Ashrah, "And how did you obtain light?"

"I too was a 'sister' of the Brotherhood of Darkness."

"So you are a demon."

With a sigh, she nodded.

"So how did -"

The Saibota interrupted by suddenly throwing a can of beans, and with surprisingly fast reflexes, she caught it before it managed to hit the young man. She pulled out her kris, and Liu immediately assumed she was going to misuse it by opening the can with it. Oh, and he realized he was hallucinating and there were no pine trees. Though, it did smell like pine.

"The blade..."

Ashrah nodded.

"It's crooked."

"It allowed me to purify myself."

Liu looked at the Saibota, smiling.

"I'm different," she said.

"Kagura is all I have left now... I do not want any more children, even Saibota. Giving in to my lustful urges would... Unh... taint me again." The Saibota and the Shaolin monk could both see her struggle against the substance infesting her womb.

"Ashrah, are you okay?"

She nodded, stepping forward. "I'm... I'm fine... Mmm, Saibota babies... I mean, ugh... What did Noob say he intended to do?"

"Knock up a whore. I figured it was Kim Kardashian. We have to stop him!"

The demoness gave him a quick smile that slowly dissipated. "I cannot come with you... If I do, the Saibota will overwhelm me, make me lust for them."

Kagura then raised an interesting question. "Your Saibota are different. Why not bear more until we have enough forces to stop Noob?" Ashrah sighed, her legs already beginning to spread. "That would work for a little bit... But I can only do it for so long before they taint me to a point that my children would not be independent-minded."

Liu perked up. "It's our best chance of evening the odds..."

The purified demoness thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I can hold out."

* * *

A woman pushed a brand-new, pink baby carriage(that obviously carried a baby girl) on the sidewalk as she walked home, not intending to sidetrack herself. An accomplishment, really, if you take into consideration who she was, er, is.

She hummed a song. She probably didn't like it. It probably wasn't very catchy. She knew it was by her beloved, and she knew it was produced by... that... _erm, Bang... Me... Later? Eh, close enough._ But the sound of her humming were quickly stopped by a wail emerging from the carriage. She unstrapped the infant and lifted her up, cradling her in her arms.

She couldn't hear someone approaching her.

"Hello there, Miss Kardashian..."

She stopped, staring at the black life form in front of her(or rather, his erection, visible under his pants). "Oh... Hi."

Slowly but surely the wraith slipped closer to the infamous whore until eventually, he was right next to her. Gently, he began pushing her daughter's carriage with one hand, the other loosely locked in Kim's palm.

"Tell me, Kim Kardashian... What would you say if I told you I could give you all the black dick you could ever want?"

The moment he said "black dick," she began to salivate, a hungry look coming to her eye. "Tell me more," she responded without another second to even actually consider the father of her baby.

"Why tell?"

"Because... I really don't know what you mean. Or how you'll get me all of that dick."

"Well... What if I told you that, if I fuck you, your body will create the biggest, blackest dick you've ever fucked and sucked?"

She gasped. "Really?"

"Really." He was getting a bit annoyed by Kim's behavior, acting like Pamela Anderson on Saturday Night Live.

"Well, it sounds good. When do we fuck?"

Noob smiled. "Whenever you want..."

Ignoring the fact that it would qualify as incest, Kim licked her lips and said, "Now! Now!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Kim whined.

"Is Kanye West home?"

"No... Not that I know of. He's probably with Mike and that Bangy dude."

"Excellent... Please, take me inside."

Like a good little whore, the Kardashian obeyed, taking her carriage with North West in it and leading the wraith right into her home.

As was to be expected, it glimmered with elegance. Solid gold and silver furnishings, rare materials such as Lebanese cedar and Corinthian leather, and all other forms of luxury were found there. She soon led Noob to a room with a massive bed, larger than King size, in it. Around the area were shelves lined with everything sexy, from skimpy outfits to toys and whatnot.

"This is my fuck room."

"You have an entire room dedicated to fucking?"

"Kinda."

"Fair enough."

Ignoring some distant hiccuping emitting from another room, he tore her clothes off.

"You've got a very nice body... When did you have little Northy over there?"

She ignored him, instead pulling his pants away and exposing his impressive black dick. "Mmm..."

Voraciously, she mounted it with her mouth, ravenously sucking on it like she was a pro at - Oh wait, she is. Soon, Noob could feel the sperm inside him bubbling, building to a climax before filling her mouth with his sweet seed. That seed's effect on her mind only made her more ravenous as she pulled back, black cum dripping from both sides of her mouth as she spread her legs open.

"FUCK ME!"

He quickly and roughly(and repeatedly) slammed into her, ignoring her cries and pleas until they turned into moans. Her legs quickly embraced his hips and enthusiastically pulled him toward her. She seemed to move faster than him, so he realized he was going to have to meet her pace. Why he _had_ to, no one could explain.

"I've been a dirty little whore for so long... It feels good to be faster this time."

With that, he responded through a massive thrust that shook the slutty famemonger to her core. His seed spurted out of her, quickly coating and corrupting her womb. He sighed... She would bear his children nicely. Already he could feel them growing within her, since her recently pregnant body easily readapted to the feeling of a symbiont inside her belly.

"Kim, I'm back!"

With that, Noob spawned a portal and disappeared, not showing any sign of exaust. Kim panicked, running to her room as fast as she could and putting on the first thing she could find, praying he didn't see her. It's not like they settled down or anything.

She then dashed towards the child who was left on the baby carriage that was adjacent to the fancy sofa nobody could afford in six lifetimes.

"Kim... Are you OK?"

She simply nodded.

Despite being an unspoken, yet near-universal law, Kanye West followed up with: "You look kinda bloated."

Kim grimaced. The lifeform inside her was kicking, and despite that, it felt pleasant. What is this.

"Almost as if you're -" Kanye frowned. He knew that it would be at least a couple of months before she would actually recuperate from childbirth, but he didn't dismiss the idea. "Pregnant?"

Kim nodded. Kanye grit his teeth. He should've known that with her magnitude of whorishness, she could easily get knocked up _even after childbirth._

He just didn't know how, exactly.

"How the hell can you be pregnant AGAIN?"

"I dunno, ask the black dude over there."

"WHAT?!"

"That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Shut up; we're having people over."

As if on cue, the doorbell was rung by Kid Cudi, who was accompanied by Jay-Z and his wife Beyonce, Chief Keef, and Sir Elton John. Kanye had apparently invited them over to have celebratory tea while, for some reason, showing off his offspring produced by the bimbo of a mother. But he had ulterior motives...

"Men, ladies, Beyonce," began Kanye, "I'd like to introduce to you: North West!"

"Where's our celebratory tea?" asked Elton John.

"In a minute. Now..." Kanye pulled out a pair of baby-sized striped lens sunglasses from his pocket and gently placed them on the infant's face.

"That's it?" Beyonce asked.

"No."

"Do we get our celebratory tea now?" asked Elton John.

"Not yet."

"I did not just cancel on a group beating of 2 Chainz just to see your baby wearing sunglasses!" whined Chief Keef.

"No, you did not," responded Kanye. And he yanked the closet door open,revealing an unimpressive collection of jackets and sunglasses... And a middle-aged man sobbing, sitting in the fetal position on a large, red wagon on the bottom. The man had long, brown, wavy hair, along with some on his face. He wore a black coat, ripped jeans that haven't been washed in forever, and boots with spurs on them.

"He's been crying since I asked him to produce the album. Maybe even before that!"

"Do you know why?" Kid Cudi inquired.

Kanye shook his head.

"Ooh! Maybe he just recently discovered that back then, when he was in his twenties, he was pregnant, and with this discovery, he plunged into sudden depression and refuses to accept the past!" chimed Kim.

Even Kanye facepalmed at that.

"Kimmy, I love you and all, but SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kanye pulled the wagon out, exposing the man to the living room light for the first time in who-knows-how-long. Jay-Z swore he heard the man hiss as soon as the wagon left the closet, and he could sense he did not want to be in the center of the room, which was where Kanye was pulling him to.

"Why won't the world just go away?!" the man whined.

Kanye calmly and jokingly asked him, "So, what I'm hearing is that you went around the world and now you're just going to forget about it?"

"Already did that," he retorted.

"What's wrong?" asked Beyonce.

"You look horrible!" exclaimed Kim.

"Do you need anything?"

"Man, lemme get you something."

"How about water?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Don't be sad."

"You'll be OK."

"Where's our celebratory tea?"

"Oh..." No one noticed Kim as she slipped out, too busy worrying about the guy crying in the wagon. She gave a soft moan as she felt the Saibota reach bursting proportions.

Grabbing a bikini top and a pair of thong-like maternity panties, she quickly stepped into the jacuzzi, moaning as she felt something come out of her cunt and into the water. Her belly was still quite swollen, and she gasped as something stood up in the water, looking at her.

"Hi, mommy..."

The female Saibota receded back underneath the water, eating her mother out.

"Baby..."

It stood up. "Yes?"

"Why am I still pregnant?"

The Saibota smiled at her. "He will come out when you want him to... But you love being pregnant, you dirty whore, you... You don't want it to come out."

She smiled, patting her belly, "You're so right..."


	9. Chapter 9

In the living room, the guy still cried. He was still in the wagon, and he was the center of attention, to his dismay. It's not that he wasn't used to it, because he has been, lately. But sitting in a wagon in somebody else's living room isn't exactly one's ideal way of "glory." Especially while you bawl your balls off and your boot's spurs are becoming a pain in the ass. Literally. Maybe he should stop sitting in fetal position...

He could hear all of them clamoring, and one in particular sounded angry.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"You can tell me."

"And me."

"Me too."

"I don't know you. But you can trust me."

"Where's our celebratory tea?!"

Elton John turned to Kanye West, obviously irritated. "Who is he?"

"Guy-Man," he simply responded. "C'mon, show _some_ concern for the dude."

That was the polar opposite of what Guy-Man wanted. If anything, he wished all the attention was on the baby and not him. Anything, really. Even the mother, who he admittedly thought was a stupid skank.

Where was she, anyways?

* * *

Back in the hot tub, Kim was still being eaten out by her daughter. She had cum at least a dozen times from the pleasure of the Saibota within her, as well as her daughter's actions.

Unknown to her, a photographer had his camera lens aimed on the bulging starlet. A photograph of her would make an excellent cover for the next edition of People magazine.

Unfortunately, he was a terrible balancer, and like a complete goofball, he fell to the ground. his photo was taken, but his camera's lens was now cracked... He himself was drenched in a pool, the starlet looking over him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

He then noticed she was licking her lips lustily, giving a pleasurable moan...

"I - I - I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"You're sorry?"

"Didn't I -"

"I know you said it, but why?"

"For," he gulped, "invading your privacy?"

She gave another moan, and the man was unsure at what her intentions were. She seemed... desperate, to say the least.

"God, I'm so horny right now... I suppose if you want, I could, I dunno, tell you everything about my bump right here. And maybe after doing your job as a reporter, maybe you can do another job for me..."

He smiled. "Of course... Now, where can we start?"

And suddenly, he was stunned by the Saibota who burst forth from the water. "Mommy wants all the girls to realize that getting pregnant is a good thing, and is very sexy... Women like her have such an overcharged sex drive, it's amazing. If she had one message to all the girls of the world, it would be 'Take this black tar-like nodule, gently push it into your cunt, and get pregnant and sexy.'"

The photographer was stunned for a moment, but quickly grabbed a picture of the Saibota, swapping out his lens for a spare he had in his bag as Kim sighed.

"This baby in my belly's making me feel so horny right now..." She looked a the photographer. "Would you, I dunno, be willing to help me relieve a bit of it? I'll provide you with some of those nodules and all the evidence you'll need to show you aren't crazy."

Already peeling off his shirt, he huffed, "Gladly."

She pulled him in for a kiss while her hands wandered down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and folding down his boxers enough to free his member. From there, she forced it into her, moaning into his mouth and ignoring his hands that squished her boobs.

He began to thrust deep into the Kardashian whore. This was amazing... He never dreamed that such a hot slut as Kim Kardashian would ever spill all out to him, especially not while pregnant with whatever this creature was.

Not in the mood to be filled with cum again, Kim pulled off the photographer, receiving a whimper in response as she stood up in the jacuzzi, her head perfectly level with his erection. Before she could even get her grasp set, he stuck it in her mouth, fucking her face for several minutes until he came down her throat, the whore's sexual appetite satiated... For now.

"That was wonderful..." She looked at her daughter, who gave a glance of approval and removed a portion of her own body, it separating into individual pill-like forms.

"Now remember the instructions for use. Tell the women to take this and gently press it up their vagina. The pill will do the rest."

He nodded, reaching for his clothes when suddenly -

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

It took some work to get Guy-Man to talk again. Actually, it always takes some work to get Guy-Man to talk. But it also involved being rocked in some lady's lap while she sang to him as if he were an infant, water practically being forced down his throat, and Kanye trying to get him to walk again. Not that he forgot to walk, of course, so he was left with the urge to call Kanye out for being a fucking idiot, but that would dampen his already OOC ass even more.

He also received some rather pleasant therapy, of course, if "pleasant" meant "so humiliating you don't want to show your face anymore despite that fact that you already do that and you regret ever meeting Elton John." Elton John was steamed over a very mundane topic, and out of all people he could have possibly taken his anger out on, it was _Guy-Man_.

Elton John swiftly pulled out one of his hairs "because the end was split" and "you're getting in the way of us ever getting our celebratory tea." Guy-Man just sat still, not letting out a single sound despite the fact that the second one of his hairs was forced away from their follicle, he would yelp so loudly the building would crumble. Then Elton John yelled at him even more because "thanks to you we'll never get our tea, and we haven't done anything to you." Then a lady walked in with hot cups of even hotter tea, which resulted in Elton John kicking Guy-Man's shin and running over to the cups of tea like an ecstatic child. Walking over to Guy, he held the cup in his hand, the steam teasing his own nose. Elton John took a small, slow sip.

It was Earl Grey. He hated Earl Grey.

So what would he do?

He poured the tea over Guy-Man's head. Small streams of the hot tea then ran down his face, nearly driving him to tears as his scalp burned like hell.

It. Fucking. _Hurt._

An understatement.

With that, Guy finally stood up and walked to Elton John, bent on the intent of strangling him until he at least passed out from the lack of oxygen. Or maybe die. Yeah, maybe. Then he'd kill himself. Perfect.

As he was finally at arm's length with Elton John, he saw a woman frowning at him, her gaze saying, _Don't hurt him._

Riiiiiiight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he heard Kanye yell.

And the rest of them ran outside towards the direction of Kanye's voice. Perfect. He was grateful for finally not being the center of attention. Do you really want to be the center of attention when you are miserable?

He ran into a closet. A closet that was considerably farther than the one he was previously in.

* * *

Kayne looked incredulously at the scene in front of him. In the jacuzzi was his girlfriend, pregnant as ever, sitting there with something that looked like it had come out of an alien horror movie.

And on the other side was a photographer who'd just pulled his pants up. Judging from the tad of cream on Kim's face, he knew what had happened.

"NIGGA WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMIN' AND FUCKING MY GIRL?"

The photographer chose this exact moment to make a break for it, the crowd of celebrities watching as Kanye chased him across the grass before finally grabbing him and throwing him over the gate.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Returning, he and everyone else failed to notice that a pill-sized piece of Kim's Saibota had broken off and was already underneath Beyonce's leggings. Soon yet another celebrity would be at the whim of the infestation... But come on, we all knew she was a whore, right? The trip to Cuba and insulting the US was done to get more fans to buy her shit from overseas, obviously...

* * *

Soon, magazine after magazine was rolling off the shelves, the picture of a pregnant Kim Kardashian with the caption "PREGNANT AND SEXY! Kim Kardashian exposes her latest secret." Inside the magazine was an article written by the photographer, showcasing a multitude of pictures including(oddly enough) one of Kim giving him head.

Soon, all the other whores and wannabe whores started messaging the photographer, asking him for this magic pill that Kim claimed made her so overly horny and sexy. Like a dummy wanting to make some cash, he sold them the pills until he had none left. You probably guessed by now that yes, they got pregnant with Saibota, bore them, made more pills out of them, repeat... Soon there wasn't a single city in the US that didn't have at least one girl birthing Saibota and selling their pills.

_"Women have reported that the pill increases their sex drive, their good feelings about how they look, and the size of their abdomen. Of course, men don't mind... A poll taken yesterday had a response that fifty-two percent of men either have a wife, girlfriend, or close female friend who has used one of these pills. Another twenty-seven percent said they were considering buying it for a wife or girlfriend, and ten percent said they had already bought it and were waiting to give it to their significant other."_

_Hmm... _For the moment, Sonya's sex drive was satiated by hearing about the spread of the Saibota. She herself was aching for them, wanting to carry a girl Saibota to term... She was truly infested, yet she was doing a good job of staying in control.

Of course, she wasn't fully in control. Everything she now saw was sex. Every man she saw was a dick aching to be sucked, every woman a pussy begging to be eaten out. Every report seemed to dissolve into erotica before her eyes. She was trying so hard to keep herself sane, yet one person kept returning to her thoughts...

Wheatley.

Out of all people, he was the one somehow keeping her sane, yet at the same time, driving her crazy. It's not like she wanted to think about him, he just kept coming back into her head, despite him probably never talking to her again. Of course, being infected by the Saibota made it hard for her to understand why he didn't want to talk to her again, but as time flew, she understood a little more, yet felt more inclined to speak to him.

She had no idea how long ago the "incident" happened.

Jax approached her, declaring Kano was dead, yet he was void of emotion. But then again, what kind of person would you be if you celebrated a person's death?

Kano was dead.

Sonya didn't care. She forgot when she last cared about the bastard's life. She forced herself to ask Jax how he died.

"You know the black tar-creatures we've been investigating for quite a while?"

Sonya nodded.

"Well, one of them took his knife and used it to disembowel him."

Sonya's indifferent expression then turned into a half-frown. "Thanks, Jax."

With that, she realized she had two choices. Try to talk to Wheatley again, or simply abandon everything she worked for and surrender to depression.

But she knew just what not to do.

Succumb to the urges of this... thing.

* * *

Wheatley was currently chatting on a fanfiction chatbox with two writers of a story highly acclaimed and moderately trolled by many of the users on the site.

TeslaGauss17: Hi... I was wondering where you got your ideas for your story.

Fusion: Which one?

Sorel: We've done several... You talking about Kold Blooded Kouple?

Fusion: No, that's the one another guy did... We did "Kris Humphries Strikes Back," that Kardashian crossover, remember?

Teslagauss17: I loved that story... Especially when Noob Saibot did that thing to Kim. Where did you get that idea from?

Sorel: ...

Fusion: You wouldn't believe us if we told you, lol.

* * *

She lost track of how long she spent in the forest. She was only accompanied by two "sons" she bore, in terms of communication, and, inevitably, sexuality. Every day, she'd fuck these things to satisfy her own intimate cravings, while she seemed to be losing focus on everything else in her life. Of course, she kept birthing more Saibota, but with each one she bore, one left. If she was lucky, she'd have twins, but her adapted selfishness had taught her to keep one inside her until she was satisfied.

Fuck, wait, breed, keep, wait, breed, fuck.

The cycle repeated itself.

She didn't see anything bad about it. OK, maybe she forgot to eat several times. But she didn't see anything bad happen directly to her. There didn't seem to be any negative side effects aside from constantly being horny.

There seemed to be none.

Key word being "seemed."

As they slipped through the forest, the pregnant demoness and her Saibota, they peered through the forest, noticing something quite interesting below them.

A legion of Outworld warlords and their infected, bulging wives were traveling towards the portal to Edenia. Leading them were the terribly whorish carrier named Tanya, and... Mileena, her abdomen filled to the brim with a powerful Saibota. Not knowing what else to do, she and her Saibota joined the convoy.

Meeting them on the Edenian side was an equally large group of Edenian royals and their lovers. All of their women were pregnant with Saibota as well, led by Jade and Kitana, both of them carrying exactly like their Outworld counterparts.

"Sister... You enjoyed my gift..." Mileena smiled underneath her veil, seeing that the Saibota she had dealed with fulfilled its part of the bargain.

Kitana only gave a moan, smiling as she embraced her sister, kissing her through the veil. Jade and Tanya, former lifelong enemies, found themselves entwined with one another, giving each other a pregnant 69ing.

Kia found herself mesmerized by the former enemies the Saibota had brought together. She was also getting quite a bit wet, slowly fingering herself to take some of the sexual tension away.

* * *

"Let's hurry, ladies. We need to get to Earthrealm... We can make a stand there."

Ashrah and Kagura smiled, knowing they would be somewhat safe back in Earthrealm.

"So Kagura... Tell me all you can about the Saibota. I need to know every last detail."

"You see, Liu Kang, Saibota originate from the wraith Noob Saibot. They are the result of Bi-Han spilling his seed into a woman."

"Ew," was all he uttered.

"Saibota develop very quickly inside a woman's uterus. However, how quickly they develop depends on the species, and even then, they can choose when and if they want the Saibota born."

"Why?"

"After a woman's body is under the Saibota's influence, it adjusts itself to birthing Saibota, meaning they experience no pain during the short period of pregnancy. In fact, it increases their sex drive and is quite pleasurable."

"Anything else?"

"Saibota come in two forms. There are male Saibota, who reproduce with and infest women in the normal way, and female Saibota, who remove a piece of their body and insert it into a female host." She showed how she could remove parts of her. "Also, we are indestructible. You cannot kill us. Even if we get broken up into several pieces, each will either reform with the other parts, or find a host to grow its new body."

* * *

Teslagauss17: Are you serious?

Sorel: Yeah... She's a lot of fun, I'll tell you that.

Fusion: I don't blame you, Wheatley. Didn't believe it either when she told me what happened, but hey. It seems to be all the rage today.

Teslagauss17: So, can I bring you guys in and see what you mean?

Fusion: ?

Sorel: How stupid do you think we are? Why would I come with you guys?

Teslagauss17: I... I'm a second lieutenant, special forces. My boss had something similar happen, but she didn't make friends with hers like you did, Sorel.

Fusion: Dox plz.

*Teslagauss17 has sent *

Fusion: Seems legit. Meet you and her at the base, Sorel?

Sorel: I'd rather be there than having my shit taken away. Let's do it.

With that, Wheatley got off of the computer and chat room. Perhaps he would finally have a lead on these tar creatures...

Wheatley was going to the Special Forces headquarters. He had found a couple of people who could help him: the girl named Sorel was apparently friends with one of these tar creatures.

"Are we there yet?" The sound of Fusion complaining was quickly stopped by Sorel's smack, the unnamed Saibota sitting between them smirking.

"We'll be there in a moment, Fusion..."

"Hold up. We aren't even exchanging names here?"

"It isn't like our operatives use their real names. Ours utilize code names." Fusion could only nod as Sorel looked on, agitated.

Then she showed up.

Wheatley found himself gawking at a depressed Sonya as she walked down the sidewalk. She seemed terribly saddened, having cried for some time. However, all of that would change as their eyes contacted one another.

"Sonya!"

"Wheatley!"

The second lieutenant reached across the vehicle and opened up the door for Sonya, who got in with a smile on her face. "Who're these..." She stopped, looking into the white eyes of the Saibota.

"Ah, I almost forgot... Sorel, Fusion, unnamed tar creature, this is Lieutenant Sonya Blade, my boss. Sonya, these are my next leads on this case, Fusion, Sorel, and the unnamed tar creature..."

"Aura." The Saibota spoke up, giving herself a name she remembered from looking at Sorel's chat logs.

Sonya gave a sigh of relief. "Funny enough, I have some new evidence too. How about we go to your house to do a little trade 'n grade?"

The second lieutenant nodded, quickly doing a u-turn as the group headed to his house, unknowingly missing their first opportunity to meet with Earthrealm's champion...

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted Liu. "Come back!"

"If you tell that thing to come back, will it actually come back?" Ashrah asked him.

"Uh... No, I suppose it wouldn't."

"Then why did you yell at it?"

"Uh... I, er, I... It's an instinct, OK?" he told her, hoping the demoness would buy it. If she did, she would believe humans are even more unusual than they already are.

"Do you know where it's going?" asked Kagura.

"Unfortunately, no. I got a look at the driver; I have no clue who he is. Though, he looks like one of Sonya's co-workers or something. Maybe they're heading to her house."

"But what if they're not?"

"Well, there is a slight chance he lives nearby."

"Do you even know where she lives?" Kagura asked him.

"Yes. I had to go there once."

"Why?"

"...I don't want to talk about it. Is there any more information on the Saibota?"

"You shouldn't have sex with someone who is under control of the Saibota."

"Why is that?"

Ashrah gave a sigh. "Because it feels so good... I mean, because it'll only make us crave more once our satiation has dissipated."

Liu nodded, all the while frowning inside at Ashrah's discomfort. He wished he could help her, satisfy her if only for a bit, but she had warned him about the consequences...

"Uh, Liu?"

"Yeah, Kagura?"

"Can't we, I dunno... Just teleport there?"

Yeah, Liu's naivety was starting to make him look like Shujinko. He facepalmed before quickly grabbing the two ladies and disappearing in a burst of flame...


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what have you found out about these creatures, Sonya?"

"It's terrible... With Kim Kardashian's celebrity endorsement, sales of these black pills have skyrocketed. Several companies are already advertising their own brands. Where one whore goes, another will follow..."

The second lieutenant turned to Fusion and Sorel. "Anything you can add to this?"

The intellectual story writer began her tale. "Alright, so I was at this club, and there were plenty of those girls with the pot bellies. You know, the ones who took the pill. Suffice to say that one of them had to go then and there. I followed her 'daughter,' Aura, to a distant location until she noticed me. We started talking, and it turns out that she wants to be a story writer too. I dunno, residual memory imprint from her mom or something. Anyways, so I offered her a place with me in exchange for not giving me any pills or whatnot, and she did so. We've had a pretty good arrangement here."

"Yeah, Aura helped inspire us for one of our fanfics, Kris Humphries Strikes Back."

Sonya gave Fusion a glance. "What was that one about?"

"Not much... Kris Humphries gets possessed by a disembodied Noob Saibot, knocks Kim up, kidnaps her sisters and gives them to Mexican drug cartels, and hypnotizes their mom into not being a famemonger who whores her daughters out for money and TV deals. It's hilarious!"

"'Hilarity' aside, what else have you gathered? By any chance, have you analyzed the effects of the creature on human males? Or males in general?"

"No. Not yet," responded Fusion.

"And, Sorel, how did you get into a club? From what I've heard, you're underage."

"I look older," she simply replied.

Seeming to accept that as a plausible response, she turned towards the lower lieutenant, hoping to say just a word when Sorel asked her:

"Sonya, do you happen to know anyone who had the, erm, thing before Kardashian?"

Sonya squirmed. Did she really want to admit that she herself was infested by

the Saibota?

"Yes, I do."

And on that mark, Liu, Ashrah, and Kagura came in.

"Hi, everyone... Who are these three?"

"Ha-ha!" Sonya laughed nervously. "Liu, lady I don't know! These are Sorel and Fusion. And that's Second Lieutenant... Wheatley."

"Nice to meet you. I presume you are the champion of Earthrealm?" Sorel asked Liu. He nodded. "Brilliant! So who are these two?"

"I am Ashrah, and this is my daughter, Kagura." The female Saibota gave a quick wave before eying her sister.

"Holy shit..." Fusion's eyes were wide open, gawking at the new Saibota before Sorel slapped him. "Sorry, sorry."

"Well," Wheatley began, "I guess it's up to us to stop Noob Saibot and his plans." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh yeah, my sister was coming over..."

"How do you think she'd react?" asked Sonya.

"Just like every other clueless woman in this day and age: horny."

"Let's hope for the best," sighed Liu. "She can't be so oversexed... Can she?"

"I've been trying to refrain myself for a _year_, Liu, and it's still unbearable."

"Shit."

And Liu was the one who finally opened the door for Wheatley's sister. From what Sonya could recall at the book club incident, she was a very plain person despite some features, especially her rather large nose. Now she abandoned the glasses and her eyes seemed slightly larger, the blue in her irises more prominent. Now her brown hair was flattened, and she wore a tight red dress that accentuated a small bump in her abdomen and black leggings and heels. It was as if she was a completely different person.

"Holy-"

Sorel slapped Fusion for the nth time that night.

"Well, I suppose our work here is done, if you could call it work. _Somebody_ isn't exactly accelerating our progress," Sorel declared. And with that, she pinched Fusion in the ear and pulled him out of the house. "Why don't you guys have some fun now? We'll continue this investigation tomorrow."

And Sonya realized she could actually begin to make amends with Wheatley, so she shooed his sister out. "What are you? His girlfriend?" she hissed.

"No. I'm his boss. Now get out."

"But I was gonna spend some time with the Saibota! Teach them about humanity and whatnot!" Fusion struggled as he was dragged off by Sorel and fed to a horde of flesh-eating bugs. Well, not really, but she wished he would shut up.

Frustrated, Wheatley's sister left the room, her bump a bit larger. It would be coming soon...

* * *

"Well..." Wheats didn't exactly know how to start a conversation with his boss since... The event.

"Look, Wheats... I'm sorry. What happened, happened, and it happened between just the two of us. Maybe we can just forget about it and pretend it never happened. Can we start over?"

Second Lieutenant sighed.

"We're still here," Liu muttered. And they turned around, only to find him behind the two, along with Ashrah and Kagura.

"Can you guys please come back tomorrow?"

"Why's that?"

"What happened between the two of you?" Ashrah asked them.

"None of your business, lady! Now get out!"

Liu began muttering some agitated threats before sullenly turning around, leaving Wheatley's house and standing outside with everyone else.

"So where do we go from here?" Fusion was a tad worried, them not having a place to stay and all.

"You could stay with us at the Wu Shi Academy. That's where we were going." Ashrah gave a friendly smile.

Sorel shrugged. "Not like we have much of a choice. Let's go. I want to slap the shit out of Fusion some more."

"It's called hormones, okay!"

She wasn't waiting any longer, grabbing him by the hand as the group stood in a circle, arms connected as they teleported away from the house.

If they only knew how stupid of a mistake that would be.

* * *

Wheatley turned away from Sonya, unsure how to react.

"Please? Let's just make like it never happened. Can we please be friends again?"

"I'm not sure."

"Please? Maybe we could go out, enjoy ourselves. Start over?"

"Fine. Besides, keeping a cold shoulder with the boss isn't good for the workplace."

She looked relieved, almost ready to move in and kiss him until she heard a very loud moan.

"Oh no."

The two of them rushed upstairs and found exactly what they expected to find. Wheatley's sister was straining to empty her womb of the Saibota within, and despite the madness of it, he rushed towards his sister, grabbing her hand and calming her.

"Oh my God, what's happening!?"

"Just push, sis!"

And with a quick shove, the Saibota came out. It almost immediately wrapped a coil of itself around the second lieutenant, squeezing him before turning towards Sonya, wanting her to watch as he suffered.

"So... This is your boy toy..." Wheatley's sister had long since passed out from the shock, leaving Sonya the only witness of these horrifying events. "Perhaps we should see what I can do with him."

And with that, the eight-foot monster began to force its way down the special forces soldier's throat. Soon all of its tar-like body was inside of him as he gurgled his last words.

"I wish we had fallen in love under... Different circumstances..."

And with that, he exploded. His arms and legs flew across the room, embedding themselves in the blood and flesh-covered walls. His head rolled into her arms and she screamed as it blinked at her once before its eyes became glassy.

In the mass of where Wheatley once stood was the Saibota. Oddly enough, it seemed to have taken Wheatley's form.

"Darling, it's me! Wheatley! My mind is in this Saibota's body!"

This wasn't true. Yes, the Saibota had gained imprints from Wheatley's memories during the few seconds it pressed against his spinal cord, but it was merely toying with her. The question was, would she realize it?

Or would her loss traumatize her into accepting this thing as all that remained of Wheatley?

She couldn't say.

Or perhaps he was? Only one way to find out. A question only the _real_ Wheatley would know.

"What's my favorite color?"

The Saibota slowly scratched his chin, pondering.

"Green?" he answered.

"Wrong! That was a trick question! I never told him my favorite color! You're not Wheatley, and you'll never be half the man he was!" With that, she departed from his bloody home, tears running down her blood-stained cheeks. She never told him her favorite color, and that's when she realized: they didn't even know each other so well.

"Sonya, I was just making a guess!" The Saibota paused for a moment, more of Wheatley's memories and personality being activated inside its tar-like body.

"I have no idea what your favorite color is. It's not like you ever gave a damn about me until one of them infected you. Even then, that was hormones, nothing more..." His voice held a subtle growl. "...but now I feel them too."

The Saibota Wheatley stepped towards the paralyzed Sonya, gently wrapping an arm around her. "We need to find the others. Where were they staying again?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where they are staying? And how would you know about our relationship?"

"Sonya-"

"Beat it."

* * *

"So... what do you do for fun around here, Liu?"

"Mostly beat up training dummies."

Fusion rolled his eyes, putting his arm over Kagura's shoulder in an almost drunken manner. "You know, I think this could be a good thing. Look at it this way: the more Saibota, the more nerds'll have a girlfriend."

"I don't think so," Sorel scolded. She then slapped him hard on the cheek and kicked him in the balls. Again.

"AUGH! I thought I was finally going to have a relationship with someone for once..." Fusion started crying, holding Kagura tight as Ashrah looked on, her head cocked in curiosity.

"Do they always do this?"

"Sometimes."

She sighed. "I can feel the stress... I need to relieve it somehow. But how? HOW?"

Sorel's head snapped towards the demoness, saying, "Masturbate just like everyone else." She then walked to a crying Fusion, who was making it too obvious he was trying to get laid, and decided to comfort him. "Dude, you're not forty years old."

"If she's fine with it, why can't I do it?" His patheticness seemed to calm down a bit.

Kagura gave him a hug. "I myself am admittedly a bit curious as to how lying with you would feel, but now is not the time. Get your priorities straight, because if Sorel doesn't make you incapable of having sex, one of us will."

With that, he quickly got back up, his mind seemingly going to a military demeanor.

"Alright, ladies and gents... We need to go back to the house and check on everyone!"

The party nodded, Sorel still looking a bit disgusted as they teleported back to Wheatley's home...

The Saibota Wheatley sighed. His urges were almost unbearable, and it was pretty surprising that whatever was left of Wheatley inside the tar-like creature's body was still trying to cling to chastity. _Gods, he must've been asexual or seriously sexually repressed as a child..._

Slinking, his body began to loosely snuggle around Sonya, giving a sad sigh as his coils snuggled her lovely form. "It was never me, was it? You never loved me. You only loved these Saibota..."

"How would _you_ know, and why do you care? You are a Saibota, and they're what dragged us into this mess. I'm done with this!"

"Sonya!"

"I said, 'Beat it!'"

The Saibota released its grip from around her body and began to cry tears of sincerity on the sidewalk, the teleporting party finally arriving.

"Holy shit..." Fusion ran over to the Saibota as Sonya quickly rushed towards the rest of them. "What happened?"

"I got control of this Saibota after it destroyed my body, but now Sonya hates me." Saibota Wheatley randomly grabbed a pillow and started hugging it tightly, gnawing on the top of it.

"Sorel, we should totally -"

"I don't even want to hear it."

Frustrated that his idea for a fanfic was shot down so easily, he turned back to the tar-like creature that housed the last memories of Wheatley anywhere in the realms. "Look, she just needs some time to get over it. But hey, if you can help me, I can help you."

"What're you thinking?"

"Well, you get me one of those Saibotas as a girlfriend, and I'll get you Sonya. Fair trade?"

"Deal."

The two shook on it before returning to the group...

Then a giant portal opened up over the house.

The orange discoloration of the portal began to shift to a deep purple as... something began to come through it. Something black. Something evil.

Something Saibota.

* * *

The group decided to head over to Sonya's house because Wheatley's reeked of hemoglobin and flesh. Oh, and he died in there, but it really stunk.

Sonya was most likely crying in her room because she decided to never pursue a love life or anything like that, and all her intentions of having a stable social life were abandoned. The group (except Fusion) was in her living room, sitting on the huge couch and watching TV, everyone having a different reaction to it. Liu and Sorel were simply uninterested in whatever they were watching, both Aura and Kagura were too distracted by the actual show, and Ashrah marveled at the television even more than she had worshipped the toaster in the kitchen.

Fusion strutted in, a smile that went ear to ear plastered on his face.

"What have you done now?" Sorel asked him.

"Oh, nothing much." She would never notice that one of the rooms in Sonya's house now had some black wallpaper. Noticing how intrigued that Kagura Aura, and Ashrah were by the technology, he perked up. "If you ladies want, I checked upstairs. There's a Nintendo Gamecube there, and I'd love to show you some of he games she has for it."

Meanwhile, Liu continued to relax. Sorel didn't seem that bad, and she at least wasn't as annoying as everyone else seemed to be. Then again, this was coming from someone so naïve, he never realized what was happening overhead.

Above the house, Saibota by the thousand began to pour over Earthrealm. Soon, they would infect every woman... and find a way to infect every man as well.

* * *

"It's raining," Sorel dully stated. "And don't tell me you're hyped up because you played on a Gamecube. What's going on?"

"I'm not going to say anything aside from that..." The barely legal adult gave a devious smile. "Onward, ladies! Metroid Prime awaits!"

Meanwhile, Liu was smoking an opium pipe in his mind, while Sonya wrapped an arm around him, still crying like a bitch over Wheatley's death.

Then she heard a dripping noise.

"It's raining," Liu stated. It didn't even affect the lieutenant in any way. They heard someone being slammed against the wall... and thought nothing of it.

* * *

"I know you're hiding something," Sorel snarled, holding Fusion against the wall (and his will) by the chest and neck. "Don't think you're gonna get anything by me. I know you. You're up to something."

The young man smiled before grabbing Sorel's wrists and pulling her hands away from him, swapping their positions.

"Well, yeah, but do you think it would make good fanfic material if I simply gave away my plans? I mean, seriously, where's the fun in that?" He backed away and left Sorel to her work. "It's raining, but there's not a cloud in the sky. You do that and take Liu Kang's mind off of being naive, and I'll take care of these three ladies."

With that, Fusion marched upstairs and took a seat next to the Saibotas and redeemed demoness. "Alright, so who's up for a little Metroid Prime?"

"What?"

"What is a Metroid Prime?"

"Um... How do we play?"

"You pick up the controllers and mash whatever buttons you have to mash!" Sorel yelled, making her cockblocking intentions way too obvious.

"The game has instructions with it. I'll help you ladies look over them when I come back." He turned and stepped outside the doorway with Sorel. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Look, I know you're up to something. Why won't you tell me?!" she whined. "Is it a secret? Because if it is, I promise not to tell. So tell me or you'll be infertile. Please?"

He sighed. There was no way he would be able to get her to stop. "Fine, I'll admit it. Ashrah... Ashrah's just someone who looks like she could use a friend. She's suffering right now, and I want to help her relieve some of that. Besides, she's hot."

Sorel sighed. "Fine. But there's something I thought I should tell you. I've been talking to Liu earlier, and according to him, you shouldn't have sex with someone who had given birth to a Saibota. And why are you-"

"Why am I what?" He placed his hand against the wall. "Look. I don't care if Ashrah's a level 55 ascended demoness or whatever the hell she is. Eventually, she's going to fall into her urges and try to fuck Liu. I'd rather keep her satiated now than deal with her madness later. Besides, maybe the next Saibota'll be independent like Aura and Kagura."

"How would you know how the Saibota will behave? Knowing you and your urges, it could simply try every second of every day to get laid. And why are you so desperate to have sex, anyways?"

"Because it's only logical how it'll behave. Apparently, something like what I described happened between Sonya and Wheatley. I don't want that to happen again. As for the second question... I've reached the legal age of doing it. I can finally ease off repressing the hormones that I've had to struggle with for years now."

He frowned, a tad agitated at his upbringing before he returned to the room, curling up next to Ashrah. "Be glad she doesn't have a Wii. That would be an absolute nightmare to play on."

"Hmph." She retreated to the living room, willing to watch TV when...

"HOLY SHIT! Liu's dead!"


	11. Chapter 11

Fusion and the others barreled down the stairs, landing in a pile on top of the fanfiction writer.

"What happened!?"

"I- I- I- I don't know! I came down here and the next thing you know, a Shaolin monk's head combusts! I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

Her hand trembling, Ashrah picked up a piece of his head that was thinly coated in blood, noticing some peculiar material in the blood that made her cringe.

"This is..."

"Saibota..."

Fusion looked at the remains of the Shaolin monk, gasping at the piece of his head Ashrah held. "I understand. It doesn't want someone to interfere with its spread."

Aura nodded at the fanfiction writer. "That makes sense. What can we do to prevent Saibota infection of you and Sorel?"

"As long as I go along with their plans, I am not at risk. If Sorel does the same for the time being, she will likely be spared too. Pretending to abide by their wishes should save us."

"As for the Saibota in Liu's system... Ashrah, did Liu have intercourse with someone under its control?" Sorel asked.

"I think," she responded. "He was about to be involved in one encounter when I accidentally rammed him against a tree. But it's very likely he had done it before."

"Mm-hm. I assume what happened here is that his partner was infected by the Saibota and while blood was in... er, his member, the Saibota made its way into his blood stream and eventually combusted." Sorel looked at Fusion. "I especially doubt it's a great idea to have sex with them now."

"He was not willing to embrace the Saibota, to accept it for what it really is." Fusion cocked his head. "Don't you see? Going along with this will make things so much easier! Besides, it won't harm us so long as we do not impede its spread..."

With that, he leaned over, spontaneously kissing Ashrah on the cheek. If he only knew what he was starting...

* * *

Sonya locked herself in her room to fret. Again. According to Ashrah and Fusion, there was traces of Saibota inside Liu's body when he combusted, meaning the Saibota were truly malicious. Now the last thing she wanted is to be involved with those. But in this day and age, it was impossible.

Unless...

A voice she knew very well trickled into the room.

"The actions of Saibota can be influenced by the imprint their host makes on them."

"I'm not risking it. These creatures were the reason we've been dragged into this mess in the first place."

"Look, Sonya. Even though I have a Saibota form now, I can't stop an army of billions of lust-filled women and the Saibota they've borne. Neither can Aura and Kagura. You should know as well as I do, being Special Forces and all, that the best way to deal with an 'organization' like this is to infiltrate it and destroy it from within."

"I'm still not gonna have any more of those things, if that's what you're trying to get me to do. Why don't you find someone else?"

"Sonya, I care about you. I want to protect you from what's coming, but I need you to trust me."

* * *

Elsewhere, Markus and Ashrah were... "Snuggling..." Cough... Completely oblivious to Sorel and the Saibota. The former looked on in annoyance while the latter two looked on with a strange sense of fascination.

"Alright. Fine. Keep making out. Get laid. See if I care!" Sorel yelled before walking into the kitchen, presumably to microwave all of Sonya's microwavable meals and shove them in her face. "It's not like we have anything better to do! Hell, why don't we have an orgy while we're at it?!"

Aura looked at Sorel, puzzled. "Sorel... Why are you so frustrated?"

"Because of how fucking stupid Fusion's acting! I mean, is he really so fucked up by hormones right now that he plans on using Ashrah to relieve eighteen years of pent up sexual frustration?"

"At least he's being monogamous. All relationships between humans and their Saibota are as such. Demons, however..." The friendly Saibota cleared her throat.

"Well, I think maybe _getting to know the woman_ before fucking her is a good idea, no? Is he really that desperate to get laid? I mean, look at me! I'm constantly penting up similar hormones and you don't see me trying to fuck everything in sight, do you?"

"Sorel, he's older-"

"And more immature. He should stop acting like a motherfucking rabbit."

"I think the Elder Gods' intentions are for you to be the sensible one and him to be the lost, but eventually redeemed one. But I have no idea..."

Back on the sofa, Fusion had his arms around Ashrah, kissing her as he buried his hands deep into the folds of her robe.

"Mmm... You're so chaste, Ashrah. But before we do anything else, could you maybe take the hat off? It's getting in the way of my face."

Heading from the kitchen and chewing on a bacon strip, Sorel snatched the hat off of Ashrah's head and placed it on her own head. Despite this being Fusion's goal, it somewhat dampened the mood. Especially with Sorel eating more bacon and sitting across from them, facing away.

Fusion took this as an opportunity to pull free a scrub that held Ashrah's hair in a ponytail. It flowed past, running down her shoulders as she smiled at him.

"Ashrah, can I tell you something?"

Without turning around, Sorel threw two pieces of food at the two. One was a greasy chicken drumstick that bounced off Fusion's head. The other one was a frozen taco with a sticky note attached to it saying: _NO!_

Looking at the note, Fusion simply crushed the taco's brittle shell, throwing its remains into some corner of the room. "Pardon my language, Sorel, but would you stop cockblocking me?"

Sorel stood up in one fluid movement, swallowing a piece of chicken she had in her mouth and ignoring the white hat that somehow clashed with her completely-black ensemble. She walked towards Fusion and Ashrah and pulled him off of her by the shirt. "No."

"Why can't you just let me be happy?"

The Saibota droplets pouring on the house were intensifying, worming their way inside. Soon they had formed into a hulking monstrosity that tried to grab Sorel, but was stopped by Fusion. "Dude, stop! Do you realize you could be arrested for doing something like that? You aren't legal, right, Sorel?"

"I'm only fifteen!" she yelled. "Of course I'm not legal! "

"If you're fifteen-"

"I'm a fanfic writer, for damn's sake! Just don't take me! You'd get busted."

The Saibota raised what was assumed to be an eyebrow at the fanfic writer. "Well now, what to do, what to do... I know. I will put you in a maturation chamber to accelerate your aging until you reach legal age!"

"You ripped that off from Star Trek, didn't you..."

"My mother was a Trekkie, okay? Now come with me or I keel you!"

Sorel pouted, crossed her arms and turned away from the Saibota. "No!" she whined, sounding like a little brat. "I don't _want_ to!"

"Well, I ran out of ideas," said the Saibota.

"Um... No offense, Saibota dude, but why can't you just pick her up and carry her away against her will?"

"Oh yeah..." The tar-like creature reached towards Sorel, intending to grab her.

"What the hell, Fusion?! How could you be so fucking dense?! That's the exact opposite of what we want!"

"Um... I was in a trance, and this dude with two swords and a Fu Manchu beard and mustache gave me some powder to taste. I think it explains why Liu Kang was such a retard before he died."

Fusion randomly grabbed a shiny object and threw it towards the Saibota, which momentarily forgot about Sorel and stretched its arm out to an extreme length to try and grab the metal ball he had thrown. Before long, the Saibota gave up and ran towards the ball.

"Huh. Who knew? I wonder if it likes chicken?"

Sorel grabbed a drumstick and waved it under what was presumed to be its nose.

The Saibota did... Not exactly what was expected. Grabbing Sorel again, it plucked the drumstick from her hand and absorbed it before spitting out the bone. "I appreciate the meal. I will not wake you up so rudely from your maturation."

And with that, it tore down a wall in the house before carrying her away to the lair of the Saibota as she screamed, cursed, and otherwise did everything she could to express how much she would rather be anywhere else but in the beast's grasp.

* * *

"Ashrah!"

The fanfic writer turned to the ascended demoness who was busy pleasuring herself. "We gotta find Sorel!"

She looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. "We also have to stop Noob Saibot too. How about this: You go with me and Kagura to save Sorel, and Sonya and Aura can go deal with Noob Saibot until we finish our work?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Seems legit."

And with that, they were off to save Sorel from whatever fate awaited her...

* * *

"Ugh. I'm a fucking idiot," Sorel moaned before returning to her usual kicking and yelling, "Fucking piece of shit! Put me down! Put- Put me down! Son of a-"

She was interrupted by the Saibota gently placing her on the floor and its- his- hand over her mouth, hushing her.

"Can you even build a maturation chamber?"

"We are a highly intelligent race, capable of acquiring knowledge beyond the reach of any current living organism."

"So, that's a yes?"

He nodded.

"I have the mental age of a ten year old with a grasp of every swear word invented. Does that count for anything?"

"Can you live off a vegetarian diet?"

"Yes, but I'll only be more pissed off than usual."

"Okay then..." The Saibota turned to focus on constructing the maturation chamber before quickly looking back.

"Wait, you know _every_ swear word invented?"

"Yeah."

"Even foreign ones?"

"...Yes. Why does that matter?" she asked, confused as to why he was so curious about her swearing all of a sudden. "It's not as if the phrase 'hijo de la puta' will do shit, will it?" she added.

"Just wondering." The Saibota form continued to grow a maturation chamber out of its own material, shoving the resisting Sorel in as she struggled with her last breath. "Soon, you'll be ready... for habitation."

"No! Nononononononononono NO! Let me go, you fucking piece of-"

The Saibota hushed her again, trying to reason with the girl. "You will be glad-"

"Glad?! Motherfucking- Glad?! How the hell do you expect me to be _glad_?! Why can't you go and let me enjoy being a kid?"

As she shouted and was shoved, she swore she heard something, footsteps to be precise, but she dismissed it as being delusional, because she's essentially lost it while pathetically trying to flee.

Soon she was forced in, the Saibota encapsulating her, restraining her as it began the maturation process. With luck, she'd be a full adult when they were done.

Less mouthy too.

* * *

*"It's just us 5 left, it seems..." Fusion looked over Ashrah, Kagura, Aura, and Sonya.

"Six, actually..." Saibota Wheatley reformed himself.

"I'll take Ashrah and Kagura to deal with Noob. You, Sonya, and Aura go and get Sorel."

"Understood."

"Do I have to go with that scrub?"

"Can I switch places with you?" Sonya whined to Fusion.

"Just do it," Ashrah sighed. "She'll become very aggressive if you don't."

Fusion sighed. "Fine."

And so the parties set off. Fusion was stuck with Saibota Wheatley and Aura, once again cockblocked for some reason. Meanwhile, Ashrah and Sonya were on their way to deal with Noob... But considering that they were all women, and infected women at that, was it really that smart of an idea to do that?

Fusion wrapped an arm around Aura as he and the two Saibota walked. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?"

"No. And honestly, I'm not interested." Aura responded. "By the way, Sorel lent me a knife from her kitchen for some reason." Aura told him, trying to change the subject. "It's the sharpest one she has, according to her." She then looked at Fusion. "Do you think she lied?"

"I doubt she would in regards to knives... But how do you cut through goop?"

Wheatley looked at the human youth below him. "I guess you keep cutting and make sure it doesn't reform itself."

"Well... We'll see."

The three wordlessly wandered around a neighborhood that they couldn't catch the name of. Mostly because they followed a trail of microscopic pieces of bacon that were conveniently there. Though, they turned out to not be from Sorel, and that they followed a trail of food pieces for nothing, and that they may even be farther from her than they were before.

That is, until they managed to hear some faint, garbled screams, along with what was made out to be the F-Bomb several times.

"She's in here!" Fusion pointed towards a house that the two Saibota quickly  
broke into, only to hear the screams of a woman showering as they quickly ran  
out.

"Wrong house, dumbass!" Aura tried to slap him, but failed as he raised his  
hand, getting a face-full of gunk.

"Maybe the house next to the one with the lady now shouting curses at us?"

Aura nodded, resisting the urge to pinch him, but realizing it was what Fusion would want, particularly in _another_ area.

Bursting into said house, Fusion and the two friendly Saibota eyed the evil one. Trying to confuse him, the fanfic writer stepped towards the Saibota while trying to sound like a Nigerian Rastafari.

"Hail mah bwoder! I be needin' Sory-Sory for teh shimishang, mon."

The four heard a muffled, "What. The. Fuck."

"You really think you can fool me? Anybody with half a brain can see through that." goaded the Saibota.

His distraction having worked, Fusion pulled out a lighter, lit it, and threw it at the Saibota. Considering how tar-like and made of hydrocarbons he was, it was only obvious what happened next...

He burst into flames.

"You two get out of here! I'll get Sorel." Rushing forward, the fanfic writer managed to pull the hardened maturation chamber containing Sorel out of the house as it lit on fire, the building starting to slowly burn. Looking at the two Saibota, he hurredly hauled the capsule-like pod containing his friend away. Hopefully, no one would notice before he cracked it open to save Sorel.

With all his strength, Fusion pried open the chamber. Or at least tried to. He soon gave up, smashing it open.

Along the newly-formed edge, a small hand slowly rose out of the chamber, silently demanding to be pulled out. Fusion did just that, the body seeming to spring up to his force.

Instead of the rather plain and mouthy teenager, a little girl(about ten or so) appeared.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Fusion somewhat lept back. "You're supposed to be a hot college-age girl, not a ten year old invading the Internet!"

A very loud "Oh shit" was heard from the Saibota in the still burning building before it exploded.

"Aura, can you reverse this?"

"It'll take some time. I don't have the same mass as the other Saibota, so the maturation process will take longer."

"I'm too young to masturbate now, you fucking pervert!" Tween Sorel still had some Saibota in her ears, which she quickly shook out. "The hell happened to me?"

"The maturation process seems to have reversed," Aura calmly stated. "As to how it happened-"

"WHY?!"

"Because apparently that Saibota was channeling pedobear. How the fuck would I know? All I know is that we need to get it right this time. Aura, do it again!"

Sorel was slowly encapsulated by a maturation chamber Aura produced, this one hopefully being capable of returning her to her natural state as it sealed her inside. "

God, I hope this works."

Even while wearing shoes, the blood in the women's feet was already starting to boil due to the immensely hot rock and magma making up the floor of the Netherrealm. Sonya gradually grew weaker under the strange, power-barrier-esque environment. However, due to "corruption", she had not diminished as fast as the rest of the Forces of Light... that haven't had any interaction with the Saibota.

It's a safe bet that no one in the Forces of Light lacked interaction with the Saibota, save for(probably) Ermac.

"Mmm..."

As expected, Ashrah was starting to feel those feelings of needing to be knocked up again... again.

"Sonya... Can you help me?"

Sonya swiftly smacked Ashrah across her face.

"NO, ASHRAH, I CAN'T HELP YOU! GODDAMN IT, I HAVE NEEDS, TOO!"

A figure came crawling towards them. It looked very fragile, with clothing torn bones showing and his skin pale as snow, contrasting with his dark, ash-filled, hair.

"Help me," he whispered.

Neither of them seemed to mind the figure.

"Please. I'm your friend."

Still no.

"Is anyone still here?"

The figure knew there was. They did not, for they had greater issues.

"DAMNIT, SONYA! I NEED SAIBOTA! And you do too!" With a grunt, she grabbed the blonde woman and pressed their lips together, trying to get the two of them in the mood.

Ashrah felt a hand stroke her shoulder, and she misinterpreted that as Sonya complying to her sudden force.

"Yes, Sonya," she moaned in between kisses.

"That wasn't me."

Her eyes turned to look at the gnarled hand on her shoulder.

"What the... Who the hell are you and why are you interrupting my time with Sonya?"

"I'm..." the figure's voice was horribly dry and raspy, barely able to make words, let alone utter his name. "Tom... I too... have... fallen... victim... to the Saibota."

"Tom?" Sonya raised an eyebrow. "The fuck... Where's your flab?"

"Flab?" he coughed.

"You know; unwanted body fat."

"I... don't... know..."


End file.
